Léeme Despacio
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Estaba completamente jodido, o enamorado, que venía a ser lo mismo, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, un toque de humor, situaciones familiares, algo de drama, Hurt/Comfort (aunque sólo un poco)._  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), universo alterno, AU!Sin magia. Y aunque todavía no me decido si agregarle lemon, la historia de por sí, es para mayores de diecisiete.

**RESUMEN**_**:** _Estaba completamente jodido, o enamorado, que venía a ser lo mismo, ¿no?

* * *

_Léeme despacio__  
_

* * *

_C_uando deseas algo con toda tu fuerza y alma, el universo no te lo da con un moño de cumpleaños, no conspira para dártelo, todo lo contrario te golpea en las bolas y te da la espalda. A veces el universo se porta mal con las personas.

Draco, después de que la catástrofe se desatara, que el apellido de su familia quedara por los suelo, perder a su padre, y volver a desilusionarse, se da cuenta de cosas que ya sabía pero que no estaba consiente de ellas, mientras su mundo se desmorona, y él se quiebra silenciosamente, el chico de sus pesadillas lo acompañará en ese largo e intrépido camino de la vida. Lo que él nunca supo es que hay diversas maneras de suicidarse y no morir en el intento.

Entre él y Potter hay más en común de lo que nunca llegó a creer, pero de las tantas diferencias, la más grande que siempre estará ahí, es:

Que Harry es un chico bueno al que le han pasado cosas malas, en cambio, él es un chico malo al que, también, le han pasado cosas malas.

* * *

Esta es una especie de sinopsis, como era demasiado larga, y me gusta mucho, la dejé, sería algo así (si esto fuera un libro) como la contratapa.

La verdad es que esta historia la empecé antes de escribir Drarry, y la dejé abandonada, en el capítulo cuatro, y no iba a ser Drarry, pero los personajes principales, aunque estaban basados en Draco y Harry, tomaron vida propia, y me di cuenta de que había hecho una historia de ellos pero sin el Mundo Mágico, a lo muggle. Pienso escribir más capítulos que los cuatro que tengo, pero todos son bastante largos.

Espero que les guste.

-Vulnera


	2. Prólogo

_Para la historia de amor que debió ser._

_PRIMERA PARTE:_

**_No llores sobre leche derramada_**

_Prólogo_

_C_orrió. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo en toda su vida. Bueno no es que haya sido una larga vida, a menos que consideres que diez años es bastante, por lo menos para un chico.

Sus pequeñas y huesudas piernas dolían, tanto que hasta podía sentir cómo eran los calambres de la Señora Pig (su espantosa vecina), cuando se quejaba por la noche como si el exorcista la visitara. Harry odiaba a esa desagradable señora junto con sus nuevos tutores, de hecho estaba corriendo porque lo perseguía el hijo de esas personas, que era tan desagradable y gordo como la Señora Pig, a veces se preguntaba por qué se parecían tanto, si ella no era su madre.

-Oye, niño estúpido, ¿dónde estás?-preguntó el chico, que era muchísimo más grande que Harry, supuestamente estaba en la "adolescencia", él no sabía que era eso, pero si todos se comportaban así de estúpidos y desagradables, Harry no quería llegar a esa etapa.

No tenía idea dónde estaba, sus manos sudaban, respiraba agitadamente, y sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho. Estaba tan aterrado que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ver a esa espantosa 'familia', y menos a Dudley (el regordete muchacho).

Asique trepó por una acerca, demasiado alta, si no hubiera sido tan delgado, ya hace tiempo hubiera caído estrepitosamente, y eso no serviría de nada a sus magullados huesos.

Calló rodando por el pasto violentamente, se le clavaron un par de rocas, tres espinas (tuvo suerte ya que pasó rodando por un rosal), seguramente ya estaba lleno de hojas, y cuando dejó de rodar cayó de culo.

Genial, simplemente genial, pensó con sarcasmo, seguramente estaba rodeado de hojas como moretones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo sentía adolorido, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas en un desierto y un camello lo hubiera golpeado.

Se fijó bien dónde estaba, así tal vez podía escapar o algo, aunque sea por un rato, ya que no tenía a dónde ir. Suspiró y observó. Al instante sentía como que se ahogaba de nuevo.

Estaba alrededor de un montón de plantas y arbustos prolijamente cortados, pero tan grandes que con su pequeña estatura y cuerpo lo tapaban perfectamente, mirando entre las ramas, pudo notar un enorme territorio, sin mucho jardín, sólo espacio y plantas y una que otra flor para decorar y hacerlo más hogareño. Harry se preguntó por qué tanto espacio y prolijidad si no ponían un jardín, luego, se dio cuenta por qué.

En el centro había una manada de pavos reales alvinos. E incluso había un lago enorme al lado de ellos.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se desorbitan, jamás había visto tales animales, bueno no veía muchos animales realmente, no es como si tuviera oportunidad de tener uno, o ir al zoológico.

Observó con más atención y se dio cuenta de que esa casa era enorme, literalmente gigante, ni siquiera había indicios de que sea una casa exactamente, este debía ser sólo el patio trasero, ya que podía apreciar, como una puerta, en el otro extremo del lugar, se dirigía hacia un jardín de todo tipos de rosas y flores, tan bien cuidadas que parecían de mentira, como las de un calendario. Y eso que apenas podía ver el principio del jardín desde donde estaba.

Como si escucharan sus pensamientos la pequeña puerta se abrió y se cerró con fuerza, dejando entrar a un niño, que parecía incluso más chico que él, y eso era decir mucho, pero estaba obviamente muy bien alimentado, iba con la cabeza agacha y murmurando algo.

Tenía unos pantaloncillos negros hasta las rodillas, y medias altas con zapatos más caros que todo el sueldo de sus tutores juntos, con una camisa blanca, un collar de plata dentro de ella. Tenía el cabello de un color muy extraño, pero se parecía al rubio, asique debía ser ese. Se veía tan suave, como las rosas del jardín, tanto que Harry quiso pasar sus manos por él. También notó que el muchacho era muy pálido, con los rayos de sol del atardecer, el chico se veía casi etero.

Hasta que levantó la cabeza y Harry sintió como si su corazón se paralizara.

El rostro del muchacho estaba bañado de lágrimas, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y las mejillas de un color carmesí le contrastaban con su pálida piel.

Estaba tan cerca de Harry, ahora, que su cuerpo se inmovilizó por completo, incluso se olvidó de respirar.

Pero el chico no lo notó, estaba demasiado encimado en su mundo como para notarlo, e incluso hablaba solo.

-Tal vez…tal vez no debí molestarlos, ¡pero yo qué iba a saber que le dolían!-se sorbió los mocos y siguió:-bueno tal vez si lo sabía, pero estaba aburrido, no hay nada que hacer acá, bueno nada que me _dejen _hacer, ni siquiera debería haberme sorbido los mocos, o incluso llorado, mi padre me castigará si se entera.

El niño parecía tan afligido que Harry sintió una enorme compasión por él, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar hablando, eso sí, el niño seguramente podía hacer de todo, con esas ropas y el enorme jardín, ¿de qué se quejaba ese?, lo debía de tener todo, absolutamente todo. Harry ni siquiera tenía nada propio, el niño ni debía estar llorando, ¡podía hacer lo que quisiera!

El 'rubio' se acercó a los pavos reales y los miró.

-Supongo que fui un niño malo-dio un paso y mientras el pavo lo miraba expectante sin hacer nada, el muchacho lo acarició-no debí haberte hecho eso Scrop, ni a tu familia, ¿me perdonas? Prometo que lo arreglaré.

Scrop pareció muy contento ya que se acercó más a él y refregó su cabecita en la mano del niño, mientras este sonreía. Desde su lugar, Harry también sonrió.

El niño (que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, Harry pensaba que se veía mucho más lindo que con lágrimas), metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un frasco que parecía pegamento o plasticola, se agachó al piso, y en ese entonces Harry no se dio cuanta hasta ese momento que debajo de las patas de los pavos reales había muchas plumas blancas, como si se las hubieras sacudido fuertemente para quitárselas. Una mano pálida agarró la mayoría de ellas y empezó a escurrir pegamento por ellas, mientras se las pegaba a los pobres animales, que no parecían tener idea de lo que pasaba. Debían estar acostumbrados a las locuras del niño.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás?-se escuchaba una voz desesperante.

Por la puerta, entró una mujer alta y rubia, con un vestido preciosamente caro y bastante simple, una cadena con un dije diminuto que Harry no pudo ver, colgaba de su pálido cuello. Su rostro mostraba eterna preocupación, y jadeaba, aunque ni una gota de sudor pasaba por su rostro. Tanía el cabello atado de una forma muy elegante, y podía hacerse pasar perfectamente por la hermana del chico, se parecían un montón.

-¡Mamá!-gritó el tal Draco. Y Harry no pudo evitar su sorpresa, ¿aquella mujer tan joven, y atractiva, tenía un hijo?

En cuanto la mujer lo vio se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su hijo y lo agarró por los hombros y estudió su rostro.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-le reprimió la mujer-Esta parte de la Mansión queda muy lejos, estaba terriblemente preocupada.-lo dijo con un ceño fruncido, al igual que en el instante se le formó a su hijo, como si no terminara de creer de que su madre se preocupara por él.

-Lo siento, pero mira madre-dijo entusiasmado-le pedí perdón a Scrop y le arregle las plumas.

La mujer, al ver a los pavos chorreando plasticola con plumas despegadas, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Ella se veía tan angelical como el niño.

-Lamento haberles arrancado las plumas, madre.-dijo serio, pero con una amplia, sonrisa, parecía muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Sabes que no debes hacerlo, Draco, y no las vas a reparar con plasticola-el niño se desinfló y parecía a punto de volver a llorar-pero reconocer tu error es un comienzo, yo te perdono, y parece que Scrop también.

El pavo grande y alvino, le picoteaba cariñosamente la cara mientras el muchacho reía.

-Vamos dentro-prosiguió ella-prometo que no le diré a tu padre que has llorado.)

Drake levantó una ceja rubia, a la perfección, (_rayos, ¿cómo es que el niño sabe hacer eso?_), y su rostro se volvió impasible, sin ningún rastro de sentimiento, pura indiferencia.

-Yo no he estado llorando, madre-dijo sin rastro de emoción, pero como si estuviera sorprendido de que dijera tal cosa-No debes decir mentiras como esa.

Era increíble la capacidad de mentir que tenía. Incluso parecía verdad.

La mujer, pareció ligeramente enojada por llamarle mentirosa, pero lo dejó pasar con una risita, y se encaminó hacia la pequeña puerta, que le llegaba por las rodillas, el niño la siguió derecho, firme e indiferente. No se parecía en nada al niño llorando y culpable de hace unos minutos, ni al sonriente que había pedido perdón.

Harry se preguntó dónde había quedado ese niño, que le parecía tan familiar.

* * *

Aclaración: "La señora Pig", no es la misma que la señora Figg, ya que las características son bastantes diferentes. Digamos que es otra vecina, una que es un personajes secundario, muy secundario, pero personaje al fin y al cabo.


	3. Capítulo 1

_1_

_El odio también_

_El odio es el amor sin los datos suficientes._

_ D_raco, sabía con certeza tres cosas de la vida, de la suya por lo menos, primero: él era endemoniadamente guapo-eso nadie podía negarlo-segundo: y bien todos podían joderse, y tercero: Potter era un idiota irritante que quería llamar la atención, todo el tiempo. Draco no soporta eso, él es el único capaz de llamar la atención de todo el mundo escandalosamente, y era un lugar único- de uno solo- y solo estaba reservado para él, junto con extremadamente sexy y perfectamente gay. Pero no, Harry _jodido_ Potter tenía que intervenir, siempre.

Jamás había odiado a alguien de la manera en que lo odiaba a él, no entendía como todos le lamían el suelo con sólo respirar en su mismo aire, ¿es que nadie se daba cuenta que sólo era un chico? ¿Común y corriente? ¿Un idiota emperdigado? ¿Qué las veces que "salvó" vidas fueron de pura casualidad? Bueno ya que nadie lo notaba, Draco se encargaba de recordárselos, y valla que lo hacía.

En realidad no siempre fue así, hubo un momento en el que deseó ser su amigo. Eso pareció haber sucedido hace siglos. Ahora apenas es un recuerdo borroso, o eso es lo que le gustaría, porque está grabado permanentemente a fuego en su memoria, y por más que quisiera olvidarlo, está tan claro como el agua.

Tenía diez años, y como siempre, en ese entonces, caminaba intentando disimular que la forma de caminar de los Malfoy, elegante y desinteresada, no le estaba costando, desde que tiene memoria tiene ese tipo de educación; qué decir, qué hacer, con quién juntarse, los modales, y las lecciones más difíciles, las que más le costaban y le dolían, eran justamente las más importantes, eran las características que todo Malfoy debe tener, su padre se las enseñaba personalmente, era la forma en que debía pararse, con el mentón en alto, a veces arrugando el entrecejo, como si estuvieras evaluándolo todo, intimidar, dar miedo, poder, esas eran los puntos clave. Tampoco podía mostrar sentimiento alguno, nunca, su cara tenía que tener una máscara indescifrable de frialdad e indiferencia, tenía completamente prohibido mostrar sentimientos.

Su padre una vez le dijo:

_ -Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Draco, el amor es un arma, es lo único que te destruirá realmente-a esa edad tan prematura, el pequeño niño, no entendió realmente lo que su padre quiso decir._

_ -No entiendo._

_ -Ya lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor, mientras tanto, no te enamores, no le tomes verdadero cariño a las personas, a menos que puedas controlarlas._

_ -Pero padre, ¿tú no amas a madre?_

_ La pregunta no pareció sorprenderle, en realidad nada lo hacía, y si así pasaba, su rostro seguía mostrando la misma irritante indiferencia._

_ -Por supuesto que la amo, porque puedo controlarlo, sino, no me arriesgaría. Draco, ten cuidado en quién entregas tu corazón, y si es mejor, no lo entregues. _

Las palabras de su padre aún resonaban en su cabeza cuando caminaba por el vecindario, como lo seguían haciendo ahora, la única diferencia, era que ahora lo comprendía completamente, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, y tenía que admitir que jamás tuvo tanta razón como en ese entonces.

En aquel entonces, a los diez años, mientras caminaba tranquila y pasivamente como le enseñaron, no tenía la menor idea que en aquel instante en el que esos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos su corazón ya estaba entregado.

En ese momento no estaba pensando en nada en particular, más que decidió sacar una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, la había robado de la cocina con ayuda de Dave, (uno de los sirvientes, o así los llamaba Draco, ya que servían la comida y ordenaban su cuarto y hacían todo con respecto a la casa) ya que su madre lo regañaba diciéndole que ingería demasiada azúcar y que no era saludable. Pero él no veía el problema, amaba los dulces no lo podía evitar, era como si le hablaran y le dijeran: «Cómeme, cómeme» y él no se podría negar a tal petición, ¿o sí?

Entonces un ruido interrumpió su intento de quitar la envoltura de la barra-sin mucho éxito- y lo vio, estaba bajando de un enorme camión que se detuvo en el garaje de una casa que se vendía, sus diminutas manos fue lo primero que vio, tirando de la puerta para poder salir, luego sus piernas se enredaron y calló al suelo de la altura del enorme camión, que Draco deducía debía ser un camión de mudanzas, al instante en que tropezó, ya estaba corriendo para ir a ayudarle, fue instintivo, y eso que él no catalogaba en el tipo de personas que ayudan a otras personas.

Lo oyó gemir de dolor, mientras se acercaba, y mirar su rodilla, alzando un pedazo de su bermuda para mostrar que esta estaba sangrando en abundancia. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, habló.

-¿Estas bien?

El chico alzó la vista y el pequeño Draco se olvidó por unos instantes de respirar.

Sus ojos, sus ojos fue lo primero que captó, verdes esmeraldas, oscuros, limpios y _puros_ se veían tan angelicales, parecían perforar a Draco con la mirada, tenía el cabello negro azabache y parecía como si un nido de ratas hubiera pasado por ahí primero, estaba escandaloso y rebelde (muy despeinado, nada que ver con él, que su cabello rubio-alvino, estaba perfectamente ordenado), la tez era blanquecina, aunque no como la de él que era técnicamente pálida, y pudo notar con extrañeza que cerca de la mejilla en la mandíbula tenía una cicatriz profunda, parecía un tajo que llevaba años allí, igual que en su frente, pero el pelo desordenado le impedía verla por completo. Su ropa, era un asco, una completa basura, estaba desaliñada arrugada (y seguramente vieja), y si no fuera porque estaba completamente hipnotizado por sus ojos lagrimosos y cristalinos, Draco hubiera arrugado la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable.

-Oh, mhh, sí, digo no, más bien, auch, emm, maso menos-balbuceó el niño, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y parecía que no podía apartar la vista de los ojos grises turbulentos de Draco, a él le alegró no ser el único nervioso que tampoco podía.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada más, los dos se miraban, con ojos abiertos como si hubieran descubierto un gran tesoro, a el rubio le agarró pánico, ¿qué clase de idiota estaba siendo? No era su estilo ir corriendo, los Malfoy no corrían de esa manera tan innecesaria, su madre solía regañarlo por eso, ¡y encima corriendo para ayudar a alguien!, él no ayudaba a nadie, no tenía por qué ayudar a alguien, que estúpido estaba siendo, si su padre se enterara…

Es fue suficiente para que Draco se alarmara y saliera corriendo, justo cuando el niño de ojos verdes empezara a preguntar-más bien balbucear-su nombre.

Cuando llegó a casa, se percató que había olvidado su barra de chocolate, no le importó en lo más mínimo, y eso que a él no le gustaba compartir sus dulces, pero tal vez ese niño lo necesitaría más, él tenía ya demasiadas. Luego de unos minutos de razonar lo que acaba de pensar, se alarmó de vuelta, ¿por qué de la nada tenía pensamiento estúpidos, de compartir, y ser..."amigable"? él no era así, nunca fue así, y le importaba poco y nada si a las personas no les agradaba, él tenía poder, bueno, su padre tenía poder, pero justamente por eso, lo respetaban.

A la mañana siguiente, después de soñar con piratas y un tesoro de ojos verdes, se enteró, que ese niño se llamaba Harry Potter, tenía su edad, y se acababa de mudar al barrio con su nuevo tutor, él niño ya era conocido desde antes, su padre lo llamaba El Chico que Atrae al Peligro, nació, y estuvo durante su primeriza infancia en un orfanato, nadie lo conocía, no tenía dinero, ni familia, ni poder, básicamente no tenía nada. Pero siempre, de alguna u otra manera, terminaba siendo testigo de crímenes infranqueables. Como el asesinato en la casa Breacher el doce de junio del año pasado, un caso muy conocido como la masacre del "siglo", más bien del año, hace más de trece años que Inglaterra es testigo de los crímenes turbulentos en mucho tiempo.

Bueno, al parecer, el niño siempre terminaba metido en medio. Las cosas que debió ver…

El resultado era que se hizo medianamente conocido. Muchos le temían, otros lo admiraban, otros lo ignoraban, pero Draco-incluso antes de saber toda esa historia-lo fascinaba.

Y Draco no supo exactamente cómo se sintió, si intimidado o confuso o simplemente enfadado, pero procuró no volver a pasar por la zona en dónde sabía que vivía ese tal Harry Potter, se enteraba de todo, sus sirvientes se sabían hasta el más recóndito chisme, y él con precaución preguntaba sobre el misterioso niño y se terminó sabiéndose todo su historial, del pasado y presente, durante un tiempo Potter entró a una secundaria vil y corriente, pública y gratuita, y en ese entonces Draco no se tenía que preocupar por cruzárselo en su famosísimo y caro instituto, y procuraba no encontrárselo en el barrio, tampoco. Pero las cosas cambiaron de repente, tan pronto que al pequeño Draco de ya once años le agarró desprevenido.

Estaban a la primera hora de la mañana esperando que la profesora de Francés llegara, Draco estaba dibujando, su padre se lo prohíbe, pero él no puede evitarlo, es como si los lápices fueran a él, sabía que no dibujaba muy bien, pero se sentía libre cuando lo hacía, no tenía que reprimirse, ni alardearlo, ni hacerlo correctamente, lo podía hacer a la manera que se le antojaba.

Siempre se sentó en el fondo junto con Blaise, su mejor amigo, bueno si se lo puede llamar así, (los Malfoy no confían en nadie, ni le toman cariño a nadie, podía escuchar a su padre decir), después estaban Crabbe y Goyle, que eran regordetes, grandes de estatura y de ancho, no podría decirse lo mismo de cerebro, pero eran buenos como guardaespaldas, también estaba Pansy, una niña irritante que cada vez que le hablaba no paraba de mover sus pestañas y ruborizarse estúpidamente, pero de todas maneras a veces lograba sacar provecho de ella.

Cuando vio a Blaise acercarse, escondió sus lápices y hojas de dibujo inmediatamente, y procuró parecer aburrido y poner esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia de siempre.

-No pude dormir nada, tío, esa estúpida vecina con complejo de chica punk, se las da por poner la música a las tres de la mañana, no se da cuenta que existen los malditos audífonos-se sentó a su lado, con unas claras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se lo veía cansado y algo irritado. Blaise era italiano, y a veces se e escapaban algunas frases o pequeñas palabras en ese idioma.

-Parece que te gusta, es de lo único de lo que me hablas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo o más bien gritó indignado, pero se le ruborizaron las mejillas-Lo único que me gustaría es abofetearla hasta que se dé cuenta que escuchar música de mal gusto no la hace oscura o intimidante, la hace ver patética y más estúpida que Crabbe y Goyle juntos.

-O con menos cerebro que Longbottom-respondió carcajeándose. Longbottom, era un niño torpe y algo lelo, traga, pero que no pegaba ni una, por más que intentara estudiar lo único que lograba era pasar de año porque sus padres tenían plata…como todos los estudiantes de este colegio.

-O con menos elegancia y dinero que Weasley-se rió Blaise.

Ron Weasley era un niño pelirrojo que tenía una beca, una beca era, en sí, un milagro en esa escuela, era famosa por su prestigio y Elite, pero cada tanto había becas, que sólo dios sabe a qué tipo de chicos seleccionan, porque tienen que ser muy buenos, no, excelentes, en una determinada materia para que los acepten, así es como en general, ganan los concursos o competencias con otras escuelas, porque no todos los de esa Prestigiosa Institución eran inteligentes, astutos sí, imbéciles también (sólo algunos), pero inteligente pocos, y estudiar era la mínima preocupación, todos tenían un trabajo asegurado en el mundo de los ricos, ni siquiera necesitaban trabajar, podían vivir de su fortuna, pero los niños de mami y papi también tenían una reputación que proteger asique a la escuela tenían que ir.

Ambos se rieron, junto con Crabbe y Goyle , mientras que los chicos mencionado bajaban la cabeza rojos de vergüenza y Ron de la furia e impotencia, si algo sabía de ese chico es que era tan fácil hacerlo enojar, al instante ya saltaba y desataba una tormenta, claro que cada confrontación que tuvieron, las ganaba Draco siempre, tenía poder, su padre era un íntimo de la reina de Inglaterra, trabajaba para ella, y tenían familia real, eran técnicamente de la realeza, y lo único que tenía Ron era valor, orgullo y valentía, ah y pobreza, nadie se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, lo único que lograrían sería negativo, y Ron, solo apenas se había atrevido a contestarle…un par de veces, eso era lo único, lo más lejos que alguien había llegado. Hasta ese día.

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió una voz a su lado- ¿Es fino y educado burlarse de los demás? No lo sabía-dijo, claramente una chico, impertinente.

Draco se dio la vuelta, para obviamente mandar al carajo al insolente maleducado y sumamente estúpido que le había contestado, y encima hablado en ese tono, pero se encontró con algo completamente diferente a lo que había pensado, que dio a sus planes un cambio inesperado. En vez de ver a un niño intentando hacerse el valiente, pero temeroso y asustado de lo que Draco pueda hacer, se encontró con unos ojos verdes…otra vez. Estaba completamente sorprendido, pero su rostro no lo mostró ni de casualidad, su máscara estaba intacta, resultado de años de practicar.

Se encontraba, a su lado, un niño, El niño, con unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas y furiosamente decididos, con una tez blanca, el cabello indomable y azabache, y rizos por doquier, la cicatriz en la mitad de la mandíbula, y cuerpo delgado, con el uniforme del colegio, la camisa blanca con el símbolo de la institución impregnado, la corbata verde a rayas y plata, vestía jeans y unas tenis desgastadas y sucias.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo, arrugando la nariz, y alzando la comisura.

-¿Y vos que vas a saber de eso? ¿Con tus "hermosas" zapatillas mugrientas?-el chico (que ya sabía de sobra quién era) se le inmutó toda la cara, fruncía el ceño en obvia expresión de enfado, sus ojos relampagueaban y apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente, Draco si no hubiese estado tan decepcionado, se habría reído por expresar de manera tan liberal sus emociones.

-¿Quién te crees que sos el rey de Inglaterra?

-Quién sabe, poco no me falta.

Y era verdad y suponía por su expresión que ya lo sabía. Sin que ambos muchachos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor por estar fulminándose con la mirada, todos en el salón los estaban viendo, con cara de: «Oh, osaste de responderle a Draco Malfoy», u otras también de: «Oh, te atreviste a insultar al héroe maldito».

El año pasado El Chico que Atrae al Peligro, se metió nuevamente en problemas, alguien volvió a tratar de asesinarlo, se dice que era el hijo del asesino de sus padres, aunque nadie nunca los vio, son sólo puros chismes. El prófugo supuestamente proclamaba venganza, el hecho es que el la suerte parece estar de su lado y logró llevarlo a la policía, antes de que cometa un delito más grave, lo interrogaron, pero a la primera que estuvo solo, se suicidó, debido a que era obvio que iba a tener una larga vida en prisión.

-No le hagas caso, Harry, es un idiota ya te le lo había dicho antes, no vale la pena-le dijo Ron.

Si no supiera controlar sus emociones, sus ojos se abrían abiertos de par en par, y su boca formaría una perfecta "O", las mejillas se teñirían de un color carmesí y se notaría por completo que estaba decepcionado y completamente enojado. Pero como sabía a la perfección controlar sus sentimientos para que nadie los identifique, solo rodó los ojos y bufó.

Entró la profesora, aunque él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se le bañaran de lágrimas, por supuesto, que apenas se le cristalizaron, no pensaba que nadie lo halla notado, ni una solo lágrima cayó, no lloraba desde los siete (los hombres no lloran, menos los Malfoy), fue la primera vez que se sintió tan impotente.

Lo único que hubiera delatado sus sentimientos eran sus ojos, por ellos pasaban un montón de expresiones que no representaba su rostro, sus ojos eran sumamente expresivos, lo sabía, porque se miraba mucho al espejo, y sus ojos eran realmente bonitos, un gris extraño, oscuro y tormentoso, y a veces se los quedaba mirando demasiado, fue así como se dio cuenta que ellos expresaban más de lo que quisiera. Pero eso no lo podía evitar, por suerte, nadie había sido capaz de leer el lenguaje que transmitían.

Agachó la cabeza, y puso sus lápices y hojas de dibujo, no le importó que Blaise esté a su lado, todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados mirando al nuevo mientras lo presentaba la profesora, como para que se enteren que un corazón acababa de romperse.

Se sentía furioso, enojado, como nunca antes había estado. Desde que había chocado a sus diez años con Harry, lo había seguido desde las sombras, eso no era propio de él pero no le importó, por una vez mandó a la mierda sus ideales y persiguió lo que quería, o más bien lo acechó, pero él no le encontraba mucha diferencia, ¿y qué obtuvo por primera vez romper las Reglas de los Malfoy? Un rechazo sin siquiera haberse presentado.

Sin darse cuenta, después que lo vio, lo seguía, no literalmente, más bien como un fan más, averiguaba cosas sobre él, todo, qué comía, qué le gustaba, qué le disgustaba, todo. Varias veces lo vio desde la ventana de su mansión, él pasaba con su ropa zaparrastrosa, y miraba hacia arriba de su enorme casa, como si estuviera pensando: algún día tendré algo tan grande como eso, o lo que sea, Draco fantaseaba constantemente sobre él, cómo sería hablarle, reír y llorar con él. Y había imaginado el día en el que por fin se presentaría formalmente con él, pero nunca pensó que sería de una forma tan escandalosa, tan humillante.

¡Encima, el muy idiota se puso a defender al pobretón!

Ya eran amigos, pensó con tristeza.

Y se enfureció, nuevamente.

Había pensado tanto en ese pendejo, demasiado, y el otro escuchando las idioteces que decía Weasley, y burlándose de él, sin saberlo, lo había admirado, lo había anhelado y se había idealizado algo que era inexistente, y ahora en vez de esperanza solo quedaba un gran vacío.

A veces nos olvidamos que la línea entre el odio y el amor es fina, muy fina.

Antes, cuando tenía cinco años había hecho un dibujo de un niño que se hamacaba con la luna de sostén, no era un dibujo muy bueno, ya que solo tenía cinco años, pero lo había hecho con muchísimo cariño, siempre fue su favorito, ya que su sueño en ese entonces era hamacarse en la luna, había escrito un cuento y todo, con letra desprolija, de cualquier forma siempre lo había conservado. Y cuando lo miró de nuevo en ese mismo instante, le pareció ridícula, estúpida e inútil, porque representaba la esperanza, que como decía en el cuento era el más grande poder, ya que la esperanza era algo que había perdido, que antes la había puesto en ese niño de ojos verdes, ahora no servía de nada.

La arrancó de su extravagante y prolijo cuaderno, dejando partes rotas de la hoja, la arrugó en una bola de papel, y justo cuando sonó el timbre la tiró al piso, y se fue, sin mirar atrás.

No lo mató, pero algo murió en él ese día.

Eso fue hace exactamente cinco años, Draco sigue en la misma escuela, y Harry también, ambos se han odiado a lo largo de los años.

El pequeño y sentimental Draco, se convirtió en todo lo que debía representar un Malfoy, es egocéntrico, narcisista, indiferente, orgulloso, cruel, malicioso y vacío, eso es lo único que muestra, lo único que ven los demás, nadie se ha preguntado qué hay detrás de esa máscara de frialdad, él llegó a la conclusión de que a nadie le importa realmente, y esta vez estrictamente ya no confía en nadie, no se encariña con nadie, bueno excepto con su gato, o tal vez sus padres (en ese caso no lo demuestra tampoco).

Intentó dejar de dibujar, pero como pasaba antes, era como si los lápices y las hojas vinieran a él, y él no podía resistir la tentación, dibujaba todo, parques, árboles, comida, animales, cosas abstractas, por lo general sus dibujos eran un poco oscuros, siniestros y perturbadores, pero era una forma de descargar todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Le escondía muchas cosas a su padre, como su afición por el dibujo, el gato que tenía (en esa enorme y gigante mansión ni se daba cuenta, ya que ni siquiera estaba en casa, lo veía muy poco durante el año) o que amaba a literatura juvenil en vez de la política o la historia. Pero había otras cosas que no podía ocultarle, por más que quisiera, su odio hacia Potter, su padre estuvo muy decepcionado cuando oyó que se llevaban como perros y gatos, e insistió en que tenía que hacerse su amigo, solo dios sabe por qué, él le dice que es porque le conviene a la familia, ya que es una celebridad, un "héroe" (maldito), incluso aunque a su padre mismo parecía no agradarle, sin embargo, jamás hubiera podido hacer eso, "ser su amigo", la humillación ya estaba hecha, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para perdonarlo así sin más.

Desde que Harry entró en su vida, en la secundaría obviamente, las cosas le salen continuamente mal, la guerra comenzaba, y no había manera de pararla, las bromas que se hacían continuamente eran crueles y muy estúpidas, lo peor de todo era que ya no había un rey, había dos, y estabas en un equipo o en otro, y dividir la escuela solo lo podría haber logrado alguien que estaba a su nivel, como Potter, era todo lo opuesto a él mismo, era desarreglado, torpe, y su ropa parecía como si la sacara del basurero (bien, Draco, exageraba un poco, pero para él que vestía cosas de diseñador, le parecían espantosas), ni siquiera era bueno en las materias, solo normal, no como él que había sido el mejor estudiante con las mejores calificaciones, (hasta que llegó Granger-zorra- y ahora es el segundo de la clase) pero era popular, tanto como él, y Draco no lo entendía, por supuesto que no, no era un héroe, sólo era un chico, muy estúpido hay que agregar también, pero igual la gente lo seguía.

Aunque también tenía a los suyos, a muchos tampoco le agradaban que una "celebridad" egoísta y sin dinero, esté en el colegio, para colmo en tercer año hicieron los castings para el equipo de básquetbol, obviamente él quedó, no era bueno en el futbol, demasiado bruto para su gusto, las uñas como le iban a quedar… pero también quedó Potter, Draco pensó que como era tan bruto, torpe y estúpido se iba a inscribir en futbol americano, pero no, tenía que arruinarle la vida y quedar también en el mismo equipo, y para colmo de los colmos un año siguiente se convirtió en capitán del equipo. Su padre estaba tan decepcionado, ya no era el mejor de la clase, porque la novia de Weasley se la pasaba estudiando, y por más que Draco lo intentara no podía superarle, y Potter le ganaba en su propio juego una y otra y otra vez. Las pocas veces que su padre demostraba cariño era cuando tenía ese brillo orgulloso en los ojos, desde que Potter llegó, jamás volvió a tenerlo. Porque tenía que ganarle en todo, y eso era algo que Draco no podía soportar, menos viniendo de él, precisamente él.

Eran momento como esos, en los que podía apreciar que el destino tenía un muy mal sentido del humor.

Y desde entonces se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible, o intentando, pero él mismo se daba cuenta, que no era más que una piedra en el zapato del gran 'Harry Potter', porque nuestro héroe a lo largo de la vida, habían intentado matarlo unas quince veces, y en todas salió maso menos vivo, tal vez no siempre ileso, pero vivo al fin y al cabo, y ya cansado de eso, parece que había decidido trabajar con investigadores privados y policías para lograr matar a una corporación que quería vengarse por la muerte del asesino en serie que mató a sus padres (chismes, puros chismes), por lo que él oyó, no porque haya investigado, ni nada por el estilo…

A sus dieciséis años, su vida había transcurrido en un tira y tira con Potter, era un juego de: «yo te golpeo, tú me golpeas, yo te golpeo, tú me golpeas» y así sucesivamente, era un odio que parecía no terminar jamás, algo que parecía interminable, ninguno se cansaba de ello porque era común insultarse, golpearse, y humillarse, sin darse que cuenta de que ambos se prestaban demasiada atención, mucho más de la necesaria.

Hasta que un día todo lo que conoció cambió, para siempre.

O tal vez el que cambió para siempre fue él mismo.

* * *

Bueno, este primer capítulo es como un resumen de lo que pasó en esos años, y cómo se conocieron. Los otros ya irán siguiendo la historia.

-Vulnera


	4. Capítulo 2

_1_

_Ninguna Parte_

_Del más áspero espino suelen brotar las rosas más delicadas. (Ovidio)_

-Señor, joven amo, despiértese, despiértese.

Draco se revolvió entre las sábanas, y se tapó la cara con ellas y refunfuñó bien alto, para que se oyera.

-Anda a cagar, Dave.

-Ese vocabulario-lo reprimió, y por más que no estaba viendo, podía haber apostado a que estaba negando con la cabeza- Ya es hora de levantarse, va a llegar tarde, y no es conveniente, menos cuando apenas ha comenzado el año.

El rubio gimió de cansancio, odiaba el tonito que le ponía cuando lo regañaba, o sea, siempre. Dave era su mayordomo, aunque él siempre lo llamaba "sirviente estúpido", se llevaban bien a su manera, lo quería y apreciaba muchísimo, aunque jamás se lo diría. Lo conocía desde siempre, y Dave lo había cuidado cuando nadie más pudo, tenía unos treintatantos, aunque parecía joven, demasiado, Draco se hubiera fijado en él hace tiempo si eso en su mente no lo catalogara como insesto, sería como encamarse con su hermano…si tuviera.

A regañadientes salió de la cama, se empezó a desvestir con los ojos somnolientos, mientras Dave lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Esos modales, señorito Draco.

-Esa manía tuya de reprimirme todo el tiempo, sirviente insensible…

La sangre de Dave parecía hervir.

-No lo reprimo, lo educo de buena forma, y no soy su sirviente, soy un mayordomo honorable.

-…e impertinente, también, deja de ser desconsiderado, estúpido sirviente-hizo un claro énfasis en las últimas palabras. Se alegró del resultado: un ceño fruncido, ojos entrecerrados, mandíbula apretada. Su rostro dejaba claro cuán enfadado estaba.

Terminó de desvestirse, lanzándole el calzoncillo justo en la cara de Dave, y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta.

Se sumergió en su baño de espuma y sales de baño ya preparado, el agua estaba tibia y olía a rosas, justo como le gustaba.

El cuarto de baño era excepcional, como toda la mansión, los azulejos estaban importados de Francia, y como el resto de la casa también fue construida con los más caros y delicados objetos de todas partes del mundo.

Nunca le sorprendió tener cosas que parecían costar más que una vida, estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo que le sorprendía eran las cosas simples, parece una tontería, pero al tenerlo todo se sorprende con lo básico.

El sonido agudo de una canción, los pequeños rayos de sol en un atardecer que se colan por la ventana y que dentro de ellas parecen haber mini papelitos, de pequeño solía jugar a atraparlas, aunque, claro, nunca lo lograba, el olor a libros, un viejo tocadiscos o la textura de las cosas, de personas, de alguien.

Desde siempre tiene la tendencia a tocar todo, como cuando los bebés se meten cada cosa que encuentran a la boca, bueno, él necesita tocar. Su madre dice que es su peor defecto, pero qué sería el humano sin ellos. Aunque han tratado de quitarle esa manía, le es imposible, necesita saber cómo será la textura, suave, áspera, lisa, le gusta la sensación de cosquilleo mientras toca algo que le gusta, que le agrada, pocas cosas le agradan. Aunque intenta no pensar en ello, hay, de igual forma cosas anhela.

Se enjabona el cuerpo pasando por sus músculos, duros y firmes, gracias al básquetbol, pero sin abdominales, por más que intente no logra conseguirlos, es tan delgado que duele.

Se para de la bañadera, pasa a la ducha y se enjuaga, el sonido del agua cayendo le recuerda a la lluvia, se parecen. Casi.

Se lava el pelo, lo enjuaga y sale, recoge una toalla y se mira al espejo de siempre, es tan grande como para que se pueda ver cuerpo entero, se observa, no puede evitar una sonrisa, es endiabladamente guapo.

Su cabello, parece brillar, es suave como el terciopelo y parece tener casi el color de la nieve, rubio platinado tirando alvino, cae en una pequeña cascada lisa, ahora mojada, no es corta ni larga, no le llega a los hombros, pero le cubren las orejas, sus rasgos son afilados y perfectos, con excelentes pómulos, su pálida piel resplandece, es tan blanco y suave que parece como si lo hubieran tallado a porcelana, las cejas junto con las pestañas son rubias, y sus ojos son de un gris tormentoso, cerca del iris aparecen salpicadas de azul, pero sólo se distinguen de cerca, todavía no apareció nadie capaz de leerle los ojos, no sabe si sentirse contento de que nadie vea sus sentimientos, o decepcionado de que nadie sea capaz.

Él sabe que es guapo, atractivo, técnicamente perfecto.

Técnicamente.

Pero no es suficiente, nunca lo es. Y no lo entiende, sabe que es mucho más que atractivo, muchas chicas-y chicos- de la escuela harían cualquier cosa por tenerlo entre sus brazos, sin embargo sabe que algo no encaja en él, o tal vez él no encaja con ellos. Intenta no pensar mucho en eso, porque no puede encontrarle solución, ni quiere.

Igual con ser guapo no basta, Draco odia mirarse en el espejo, nunca le gusta lo que ve allí. Sabe que es guapo, pero él no se siente como tal.

Aún se abstiene de su nuevo descubrimiento sobre sí mismo, se sonroja de sólo pensarlo (¡se sonroja!), que es algo completamente imposible y fuera de lugar, pero no puede evitarlo, también se enoja tanto con él mismo, luego recuerda que no, no es su culpa, es culpa de Potter, por ser endemoniadamente sexy, el muy cabrón.

También siente una presión en el pecho, pero hace de cuenta que no está, que nunca estuvo, también hace de cuenta que no se pierde en ese verde esmeralda, que sus propios ojos deben tener una expresión tan brillante cada vez que lo ven, intenta olvidar ese detalle (si quiere alguien capaz de leerle no quiere que sea justamente él), también hace de cuenta que no pasó seis años pendiente de si se muere o no, o si come aquello, le gusta esto otro, le disgusta tal cosa, no, no, no, definitivamente no pasó pendiente casi toda su vida del maldito desgraciado que lo insultó descaradamente.

Pero desgraciadamente sí.

Y simular que no le gusta ese muerto viviente, solo funciona cuando se insultan mutuamente, después es como si fingir, doliera.

Es absurdo, lo sabe, es patético lo mucho que le gusta, y absorbente lo mucho que le atrae.

Está jodido.

Se saca la toalla y sale desnudo solo para molestar a Dave.

Gotitas de agua recorren su cuerpo deslizándose, entra a su habitación, como esperaba estaba vacía, busca algo para llamar la atención y que haga ruido, lo suficiente como para que se oiga abajo, en la cocina, donde sabe, que estarán trabajando los sirvientes, con el estúpido de Dave.

Agarra lo primero que ve rompible y lo estalla contra el suelo. La estatua en miniatura de porcelana importada de Austria, mejor, total nunca le había gustado, no sabe cómo fue a para a su habitación.

Se pega al suelo para oír si los sirvientes que están en la cocina lo escucharon y oye un gran alboroto escucha los pasos en el principio de la escalera, sale de su habitación, se esconde en un hueco cerca de la escalera, los ve entrar en su habitación con rostros preocupados y ve a Dave en la multitud (¡bingo!). Cuando entran todos, se apresura, cierra la puerta con llave, y esboza una sonrisa triunfal.

Escucha golpes y gruñidos de Dave, la sonrisa se amplía.

-¡Mocoso, sácanos de aquí!

-Eh, Dave, esa no es manera de referirse al señorito Draco-habla claramente Cleo, ella siempre lo defiende, como todos en general, claro, menos Dave.

-Pero mira, Petunia, el escándalo que ha armado sólo por el chocolate, y sabe el muy hijo de… que no le contaremos a su madre porque nos castigaría a nosotros por inservibles.

Draco, no se quedó a escuchar, salió disparado hacia la cocina (sí, desnudo), total la mansión entera la tenía para él solo, su madre lleva días sin dejar rastro, bueno siempre se iba de "vacaciones", si es así como le llaman ahora, su padre nunca estaba en casa, venía para navidad, día de gracias, y a veces de improviso, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar que mientras corría (dios, lo que tenía que hacer para sacrificarse, él no corría, a lo sumo justo cuando jugaba básquetbol, pero esa era una excepción) hacia la cocina, era enorme, pero se la sabía de memoria, cada rincón de la casa, de hecho.

Buscó entre los vegetales, ciertamente era el único lugar donde no buscaría, odia los vegetales. Pero nada. Buscó entre las diversas herramienta que utilizaban los sirvientes para preparar su comida, nada. Buscó en casi cada rincón de la cocina, claro, menos en donde no llegaba, la cocina era tan grande, y él no era especialmente alto, solo propenso de estatura.

Draco se empezó a desesperar.

Un momento, altura, eso era. Estúpido Dave, burlándose de él en su propia cara, ni que fuera tan enano, tenía las piernas largas, no mediría un metro ochenta, pero definitivamente no era bajito.

Buscó en los estantes más altos, poniéndose de puntitas abrió uno, y vio ahí su tesoro, una enorme canasta de chocolates y dulces, intentó agarrar aunque sea uno, pero ni dando saltos llegaba.

Se puso de puntitas todo lo que pudo, hasta que sintió una mano en la cadera, se sobresaltó y chilló de una manera muy indigna, muy impropia de él, y se dio la media vuelta temblando.

Se encontró con unos ojos celestes, pero, a diferencia de cualquier otro, estos eran tan claros que parecían blancos, con una mezcla de gris pálido, lo miraban con entusiasmo mal disimulado. Su cabello era del color del oro, no como el suyo que parecía resplandecer de plata, los suyos estaban desordenados de una manera rebelde que le daba un aspecto como si se acaba de despertar, tenía una maraña de rizos que caía en cascada hasta los hombros, y era indudablemente mucho más alto que él, apenas le llegaba a la altura de sus labios, cosa que era humillante, lo hacían ver un petiso, cosa que no era.

Se liberó de sus brazos, y se dio cuenta que el muchacho parecía llevar una playera de una banda de rock-completamente desconocida por él, de cualquier manera, grabaría el nombre en su memoria para más tarde preguntarle a Leine-que decía un par de obscenidades junto con el nombre en grande y en letra desprolija: _Trains__. _Un nombre espantoso, de hecho, odiaba cualquier banda de rock, o de ese tipo de cosas, su padre decía que era una forma vulgar de demostrar que no pueden controlarte, de rebeldía, pero él también dice que "si no te controlan, y lo demuestras, ¿de qué sirve si no puedes controlar a los demás?, es una manera estúpida de demostrar que eres peligrosa para la sociedad". Y su padre tenía razón, rara vez no la tenía, ya olvidó la cuenta las veces que intentó hacerle saber que era el hijo que deseaba, el que esperaba que fuera, pero también olvidó las muchas veces que le regañó por no serlo.

Se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos porque el chico se le quedó mirando con cierta ¿inquietud? ¿Esperanza? Lo que sea no importaba, porque estaba sosteniendo la canasta, y no cualquiera sino la que contenía su pase a la felicidad. Se la arrebató y cogió una tableta de chocolate, le dio un mordisco suave, porque aunque estaba desnudo, con gotas de agua recorriéndole el cuerpo y enfrente de otro chico, no podía olvidar sus modales, y luego gimió de satisfacción, sin percatare de la mirada expectante del chico.

Demasiado ocupado con el chocolate, cuando se percató de que nuevamente unas manos estaban posadas en su cintura, habría enrojecido-después de todo el muchacho era guapo-, pero no tenía por qué.

-¿Podrías sacar tus manos de mi cintura?-dijo indiferente mientras se lamía los labios de chocolate, por un instante le pareció ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero fue tan rápido que seguramente se lo imaginó.

-Ah, claro, lo siento-su voz era suave y algo ronca, y lo miraba con ojos expectantes, mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta que el contacto desaparecía.

Draco se separó, y caminó, con la canasta, hasta la otra punta de la cocina, apoyando los dulces ahí, pero sin dejar de comer ahora, su segunda tableta. Y se dio cuenta perfectamente que el chico estaba requiriendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos, claros como el cristal, en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi mansión?-dijo con una perfecta imitación de su padre, aunque sacando la parte de que estaba completamente desnudo con chorros de agua sobre su cuerpo, y que parecía la rencarnación de la pornografía juvenil, con su voz adolescente, hizo caso omiso a ese insignificante detalle y lo miró a los ojos-No creo que mi padre deje entrar a forasteros sin autorización.

A pesar de la provocación, el chico ni se inmutó, y sus ojos parecían brillar.

-Eh…yo-justo en ese momento entró Dave (hecho una furia) y los demás sirvientes atravesando por la cocina. Draco amplió la sonrisa.

-Tardaron más de lo que pensé, tal vez subestimé mis métodos de vandalismo-dijo él, mientras se subía a la mesada y apoyaba su suave y resbaloso trasero ahí-justo interrumpiste cuando estaba teniendo una interesante conversación con este…chico-no tenía idea de quién era, tampoco le importaba, pero era una manera de hacerse el interesante y sacar de sus casillas a Dave, y porque no decirlo, sino también a todo el resto del personal.

Al ver al muchacho de cabellos dorados, el enojo de Dave pareció haberse esfumado y reemplazado por incertidumbre, confusión y terror, abrió mucho los ojos y su labio inferior temblaba. De todas maneras los demás parecieron no darse cuenta, o fingían no hacerlo.

-¡Señorito, por el amor de Dios! Esas no son formas de vestirse, o de presentare-le regañó Cleo.

-Pero si no llevo nada,-dijo con una sonrisa-aparte Dios no va a castigarme porque voy desnudo en mi propia casa enfrente de sirvientes y un desconocido con tendencias punk.

-¡De todas maneras! Si su madre lo viera…-refunfuñó.

-No creo que me vea ni con rompas puestas, y ¿quién es el chico, Dave?

-El chico ya se iba-y este tenía la mirada de un niño acorralado, como si por una parte se quisiese ir lo más rápido posible porque su padre lo regañaría, pero acabara de ver el juguete más excitante de la juguetería. Y Draco se sentía como en una vidriera.

-Pero, ¿quién es?

-Nadie, este…eh-y susurró un lárgate ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del muchacho, pero Draco era un ser observador de las cosas pequeñas y pudo perfectamente leer los labios.

El chico salió como el alma al diablo por la puerta, también parecía muy alarmado, pero Dave parecía horrorizado y más nervioso de lo que nunca lo haya visto.

-¡Espera!-y cuando dijo eso, Dave parecía como si en cualquier momento tuviese un ataque cardíaco. El chico se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giró y lo miró con impaciencia, un deje de curiosidad, y como si permaneciera mucho rato allí, en ese lugar, lo fusilarían.-Ven aquí.

El rubio, por más que parecía consternado se puso en frente suyo y esperó. Ya podía ver al estúpido mayordomo tirarse los pelos de nerviosismo, y Draco no entendía por qué.

-¿Quién eres?-arrastró las palabras, y lo dijo con apenas un susurro, demasiado intimidante, incluso aunque estaba desnudo. El chico, vacilante, pareció darse cuenta perfectamente de eso.

-Bastian Michaelis, un placer-y le tendió la mano con seguridad, Draco se la tendió con ceño fruncido.

-Draco Malfoy, y con un demonio Dave, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

El mayordomo, hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y arrastró a Bastian-que nombre tan extraño, como el de un cantante de rock, probablemente así era- lo sacó de la casa y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Dave temblaba.

-¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?

-¡Señorito Draco!-le reprimió una de las sirvientas-Esa no es manera de hablar.

-Todo lo que le hemos enseñado…-dijo otra.

-…para nada-gruñó un cocinero.

-Completamente inaceptable, si lo viera la ama…

Todos ya se habían puesto a trabajar, el incidente parecía ya ser chisme viejo, y en ese instante, Dave desaparecía por la puerta.

-Eh, Dave, ¡Dave!-pero este ya se había ido.-estúpido, huyendo-lanzó un gruñido y arrugó la nariz como si oliese algo desagradable, cosa que era imposible debido a que estaban en la cocina y olía delicioso. Y escupió:-cobarde.

-No le hables así al pobre, ha estado estresado-dijo Kinky, no se llamaba así, (aparte, ¿quién puede tener ese nombre) en realidad casi ninguno de los sirvientes se llamaban como él mismo los nombraba, pero a él le importaba un comino como se llamasen, él les llamaba como se le daba la gana.

-Estresado mis bolas, yo le hice una pregunta, el inútil no la responde, y se digna a irse en mis narices, cuando vuelva se lo haré saber.

Ya no se molestaron en corregirle, todos parecieron suspirar, y Draco se sintió solo, como en aquellas épocas, de niño esas personas eran las que más veía junto con las diversas niñeras, nadie parecía realmente quererlo, como si todos tuviesen cosas más importantes que hacer, era el niño malcriado, el que lo tenía todo, el que incluso de alguna manera le daba su salario, se sentía un estorbo y fuera de lugar, cuando en realidad esa era su casa.

No los odiaba, algunos le tenían aprecio, maso menos, pero nadie parecía contento de cambiarle los pañales o entretenerlo, o criar a un niño que ni siquiera era suyo.

Cuando fue creciendo y sólo veía a sus padres cuando le enseñaban lo que ser un Malfoy conllevaba, Draco aprendió a no darle importancia a esos asuntos (el hecho de que nadie parecía quererlo realmente ahí) y hacer como si nadie fuese digno para si quiera dirigirle la palabra, o por lo menos fingir que era cierto, ya que todos parecían creerle.

-Le dejé en su cama el uniforme, lavado y planchado con fragancia a rosa mosqueta, como sé que le gusta, por qué no se seca y viene a desayunar, lo esperaremos-"como si tuviesen otra opción" pensó, de todas maneras, Cleo, que era una mujer regordeta y amable, era su favorita y no la quería hacer rabiar, asique se limitó a asentir y dirigirse a su habitación.

La cama ya estaba hecha, demasiado prolija, pareciera como si nunca nadie hubiese dormido ahí cada noche, como nueva, la verdad es que cada rincón de la casa parecía nuevo, reluciente, pero demasiado vacío, demasiado grande para una persona y otras demasiado silenciosas para contar como personas, por eso él mismo se encargaba de que mientras pudiera haya ruido suficiente como para no sentirse tan solo, como realmente se sentía.

Se secó con una toalla que estaba posada en la cama, se puso el bóxer, sus pantalones, que eran una especie de jeans negros apretados, y pegados al cuerpo, remarcándole su pomposo trasero, después con su camisa ya puesta, se la abotonó, después pasó la corbata verde escarlata por el cuello, la ató, se puso sus botas negras que le llegaban unos centímetros más bajo a la rodilla, se cepilló el pelo (actividad que tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos) y hubiera tardado más si no fuera porque la bocina de una auto sonó, y supo que ya estaba llegando tarde. Bajó por las escaleras, al instante en que la puerta se abría.

-Oh, señorito Zabini, que agradable sorpresa, me temo que el amo Draco, no ha bajado aún-habló obviamente Kinky en un tono excesivamente amable, aunque no parecía sentirlo mucho, al contrario estaba encantada, ella, siempre que él viene lo recibe.

-No hay problema, todo lo contrario, madame, es un honor para mí poder hablar con usted-dijo seductor, y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo, mientras ella reía tontamente, ruborizada, y se tapaba con la mano las mejillas.

Desde el lugar donde estaba, Draco rodó los ojos.

-Eh, cabrón, deja de coquetear con el personal-al instante en que el chico de cabellos oscuros lo vio esbozó una sonrisa radiante, él también sonrió-es la última vez que te lo digo.

-Jesús, Draco, ¿cuánto te toma vestirte, bajar, desayunar e irnos? Ya deberíamos estar en camino.

Él bajó los escalones restantes, le pidió a Kinky que trajera un desayuno para Blaise, ella encantada, salió rumbo a la cocina, no sin antes mandarle una mirada a su amigo, y Draco saludó a Blaise.

-Es porque tú eres un cerdo, ni siquiera te lavas los dientes, yo me baño (con espuma), me cambio con delicadeza-el castaño rodó los ojos olímpicamente-y me cepillo el pelo…

-Ah, ahí es por donde venía la mano, exactamente ¿cuánto tardas en ese ritual? Eres la hostia.

-JaJa, qué gracioso, pero no pensaras que esto-se pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello rubio-plateado-se hace por arte de magia, lo tengo que mantener.

-Claro, como tus músculos inexistentes.

Si hubiesen estado cerca, lo hubiera golpeado, pero estaban enfrente, y el desayuno acaba de ser servido junto con una mirada lasciva de Blaise hacia Kinky, también junto con su sonrojo, y esa risa tonta que las chicas hacen, y después se preguntan por qué es gay.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, vomitaré.

-Por supuesto que no, eso no está en el legado de los Malfoy , por ende vomitar es inapropiado-, ¿por qué siempre se tiene que burlar de él? Ni que a Blaise le dejaran hacer muchas cosas, tal vez no se lo tomara tan enserio como él mismo, pero es porque su familia es la más importante de Inglaterra, claro, después de la de la Reina.

-Tienes razón, entonces te haré vomitar a vos, ya que yo no puedo.

-Vale, vale-dijo alzando las manos, rindiéndose-¿qué te ha pasado hoy? Te vez fatal.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hables? Yo siempre me veo fantástico.

Alex volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Hoy hice una emboscada hacia el estúpido mayordomo-el resentimiento aún era palpable, más en su voz-junto con todo el personal, incluida a tu preciosa Kinky.

-Oh, montaste un numerito.-sus ojos negros brillaron divertidos, y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

-No monté un numerito-replicó Draco, la sola idea le parecía ridícula-solo los encerré en mi habitación, lo que me llevó a romper un jarrón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, de alguna manera los tenía que encerrar-dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-asique lo estrellé contra el piso, lo que hizo que todos vinieran corriendo a mi habitación, idiotas, y bueno resulta que me acababa de bañar, y "accidentalmente" olvidé la toalla, asique salí desnudo.

Blaise parecía deleitarse con el relato, ya en vez de soltar risitas, se estaba riendo.

-¿D-desnudo?-dijo mientras se reía, el muy idiota.

-Sí, entonces busqué los dulces, esos que son mis favoritos, importados de no sé dónde (jamás me lo han dicho por miedo a que haga un encargo), pero estaban en un estante muy alto-su amigo ya se carcajeaba-y de la nada aparece un chico y me los baja por mí, un tal Bastian Michaelis.-dijo tomando un sorbo de su té y dándole un mordisco a una tostada con mermelada

-Oh, aquí viene la parte interesante, cuéntamelo todo, sabía que algún día tenía que suceder, ya era hora hermano.

-¿Que te cuente qué? No nos enrollamos-Blaise pareció realmente decepcionado-Dios, idiota pervertido, ¿solo piensas en sexo? No, no me contestes.

-Bueno y ¿de dónde salió?, ¿era aunque sea mínimamente guapo?, ¿te lo comiste si quiera?

-No tengo idea de donde salió, estaba ahí con una remera que decía _Trains _y con aspecto de chico malo, con mirada inocente, sí era muy atractivo-Blaise alzó las cejas con entusiasmo-pero no lo besé si a eso te refieres, y deja de hablar de personas como si fuésemos animales, el otro día intentaste darme una charla sobre la "selva" y no fue muy agradable.

-Sí, ese día estaba especialmente inspirado, _Trains_-repitió Blaise-esa estúpida banda está pegada a mis oídos y creo que no me la desquitaré por el resto de mi vida, Leine se ha obsesionado con ella, y creo que medio barrio se sabe las canciones, no es precisamente una suerte ser su vecino de al lado. Por otro lado ¿dónde está Dave? No lo veo por ningún lado, y si vamos a llegar tarde es, seguramente, su culpa.

-Eso es lo que te iba a decir, literalmente arrastró a ese tal Bastian, hacia la puerta, y se la encerró en su cara, jamás vi a Dave infringir sus propias reglas de educación de modales, parecía realmente nervioso.

-¿Dave nervioso? Que extraño.

-Y eso no es lo peor, prácticamente huyó luego de hacer eso, ¡sin responder ni una de mis preguntas!, si piensa volver a esta casa me debe una muy grande explicación.

Y en ese entonces, se oyó el sonido de una motocicleta, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se levantaron de la mesa, sin hacer caso a los gritos de Kinky sobre su alimentación.

-¿Piensan maquillarse también, nenazas?-sonrió Leine.

-Hey, que aquí el único mariconcito es Draco, no yo.

-¡Oye! Sexista, por si se te olvidabas que sos bisexual.

-Pero yo solo estoy experimentando.

-Experimentando mis bolas-dijeron Draco y Leine al mismo tiempo, mientras después todos se largaban a reír.

-Dale, apúrense, princesitas, y subamos a su tutú que llegamos tarde.

-Elegantemente tarde-corrigió Draco, antes de que ambos amigos rodaran los ojos- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, nena-dijo Leine, mientras se alejaba de su moto, y se subía a la limosina mediana, seguido por Blaise.

-Deja de llamarme "nena", por si no te has dado cuanta, tengo miembros masculinos. Y que tú seas precisamente una chica, es desalentador.

Ella solo rio, y Draco sonrió, y cuando ya estaba dentro del vehículo, la sonrisa se congeló.

-Joder, Blaise tenía razón, te gusta _Trains_-dijo despectivo, mirando su camiseta, asquerosamente familiar a la de Bastian, la única diferencia era que una serpiente cobra se enredaba entre las letras mostrando sus colmillos Al instante el rostro de Draco mostró su desagrado, y Leine bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Ni pienses en darme un sermón, Dray, te lo advierto.

Fue el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos.

-No soy tu madre si tú decides ser una idiota es tu problema, igual de todas maneras no serías Leine si no escucharas esa porquería-ella le dio una cálida sonrisa-y cámbiate antes de que te vuelvan a expulsar, sabes que no toleran estas cosas.

-¡Nunca me expulsaron!

-Por poco-se unió Blaise, que hasta el momento permaneció callado-, debes ser más cuidadosa con esas cosas, no tolerarán otro mínimo fallo, aunque claro a mí no me molestaría que te expulsaran.-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Leine le respondió mordazmente con algo que Draco no prestó mucha atención y Blaise respondió de igual manera, hasta que se sumieron en una discusión de la que no valía la pena seguir escuchando.

Ellos eran el colmo, ambos se creían la mejor creación del planeta, como Draco obviamente, pero no eran capaces de ver más allá de su nariz, no eran idiotas, eran astutos, controladores y crueles-sino no serían sus amigos-, pero no podían verse a sí mismos como lo que realmente son: un par de idiotas completamente perdidos y enamorados el uno por el otro.

Todo el mundo sabe lo de esos dos, menos ellos aparentemente. Se pelean como si ya estuvieran casados. Es triste… pobres los hijos, van a tener el peor cabello del mundo.

Ya que Blaise, tenía los peores cabellos indomables de toda Gran Bretaña (a excepción de Potter, claro), eran de color chocolate negro y le tapaban las cejas, se ponía una especie de clip en el costado izquierdo sosteniendo un par de rizos desmechados, tenía los ojos cafés fríos y una sonrisa con hoyuelos, cejas delineadas y un cuerpo musculoso, tan musculoso como lo puede tener un chico de dieciséis años, que no es mucho.

Y Leine tiene el cabello castaño artificial, o eso es lo que ella le había dicho, ya que se pintaba el pelo en cada oportunidad que podía (ahora estaba teñido de negro carbón), que era muy frecuentemente, su tez era blanca, pero en el verano siempre se le tostaba inevitablemente, cosa que ella odiaba, a comparación de otras chicas que quieren verse como la modelo del año, ella amaba verse como un vampiro de Rumania.

Eran una pareja estrambótica, ella, también era rica, (sino tampoco estaría en sus círculos de amigos, o lo que se puede considerar como tal) y amaba serlo, pero era muy diferente a las típicas chicas que frecuentaban en ese ambiente, era una fanática de la música punk, metal, rock, y ese tipo de porquerías, podía pasar horas hablándote de eso mientras sus ojos brillaban como perlas resplandecientes. Draco admiraba como podía manipular a sus padres y mentirles continuamente a su antojo, eran 'ese tipo de padres', los sonrientes que tenían "viajes de negocios" (follar de diversas maneras sin preocuparte de si tu hija está cerca o no), hipócritas nivel mundial que escuchaban lo que querían escuchar.

Leine era el tipo de chica a quien podrías hablarle groserías y ella te contestará algo mucho peor, como si estuviera hablando del clima, pero resguardando apariencias, no era tosca ni de por casualidad, era delicada, después de todo, todos recibieron casi el mismo tipo de educación, no era fina como el papel, pero su cuerpo tenía tenia las curvas necesarias y era maso menos de su estatura, apenas más baja.

Blaise era distinto, pero no tanto, también como cualquiera que tenga un mínimo de cerebro odiaba la música que Leine escuchaba, era el único en ese trío que no era virgen, puff ni de lejos, un pervertido nato, que sea un pijo como todos en el instituto, no le impedía, hablar, mejor dicho alardear sobre ello, y conquistaba cualquier cosa con piernas. También era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de Leine. Y ella ya se estaba cansando de eso.

_Bendita ignorancia._

En algún momento, entre la avalancha de pensamientos de Draco y la discusión de la "no-pareja", el chofer (Martin) se puso a conducir. Pero la risa estridente y ronca de Alex captó la atención de todos en el vehículo.

Leine se estaba cambiando de remara, mientras se ataba la corbata verde escarlata, miraba a Alex con una ceja alzada.

-Tienes un pecho más grande que el otro.-dijo sonriendo, y con un brillo en los ojos que solo podía ser clasificado con deseo mal disimulado y confundido con malicia estruendosa, no hacía falta decir cual captó Leine, por la cara que puso, mientras abría la puerta del lado de Draco, pasándolo por enzima y cerrándola de un portazo.

Blaise la miraba desaparecer entre la multitud con la confusión palpable en el rostro.

-No lo entiendo, hace rato que se está comportando así, ¿le sucedió algo? Porque no me dijo nada.

Draco no le prestaba atención, miraba al vacío preguntando silenciosamente cuándo se habían detenido, probablemente Martin supo lo que iba a pasar y se detuvo, por las dudas si Leine se iba mientras el coche andaba, nadie dudaba de que era capaz.

-Porque realmente está extraña, el otro día estuvimos hablando normalmente, vos sabes de sexo y esas cosas, hasta que le conté que me acosté con Marie e hice un comentario despectivo, y ella tuvo la misma reacción.

Draco rodó los ojos, y Blaise continuó hablando ciegamente.

-No creo que esté en sus días, eso fue el mes pasado, y hace bastante tiempo que se comporta raro, ¿te dijo algo a vos?-y Blaise lo miró, sólo había confusión en ese pozo negro que eran sus ojos.

Realmente Draco se sorprendía de lo imbécil que era Blaise a veces. Decidió poner el dedo en la llaga, después de todo, alguien tenía que ocuparse del trabajo duro.

-No lo sé, tal vez consiguió novio, ¿no crees? Por eso se molestará con los comentarios de ese tipo, como ella está enamorada le enoja que juegues con las personas.-arrastró las palabras vagamente.

El rostro de Blaise fue tan transparente que casi se ríe. Sus ojos, angustiantes, se agrandaron, las cejas oscuras desaparecieron de su campo visual tapándolas con sus rizos, su boca estaba abierta, y respiraba agitadamente, jadeaba mejor dicho.

En el blanco.

-¿En serio?-pudo articular, porque sus palabras parecían enredarse, balbuceando estúpidamente.

Su desesperación era tan obvia que Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir:

_No, no realmente, ella está demasiado embobada contigo como para fijarse en cualquier otro, y está esperando que te des cuenta pero como el casamenteras que sos, yo, su líder, guapo e irrefutable amigo, tengo ayudarlos. _

-Por supuesto, está tan claro como el cristal.-y sonrió.

Blaise dio un dramático suspiro, pero su pecho subía y bajaba, y sin esperar que el chofer abra la puerta, dio indicios de salir del coche, Draco le siguió, indiferente. Pero antes de salir completamente del auto, con media pierna afuera, el viejo y cansado chofer, habló y le hizo detenerse.

-Señorito Draco, tengo un anuncio que darle.

-Pues hable.

-La ama Narcissa, dice que volverá de su viaje a Francia, para reunirse con usted hoy en la noche, cenarán antes de que parta nuevamente.

Draco no pudo más que sorprenderse, pero no lo demostró. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, esa noticia era mucho más que extraña, su madre visitaba a sus pariente en Francia (sí, tenía raíces francesas), y había avisado que no vendría hasta dentro de seis meses, y solía ser muy prolija con ese tipo de cosas, era extremadamente responsable, tendría que haber pasado algo muy grave para que volviera.

Hiso un asentimiento, se volvió para irse, pero el chofer volvió a hablar.

-Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo, Señorito Draco, siempre me tendrá, para cualquier cosa que necesite-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Eso ya lo sabía, quieran o no, todos los sirvientes están a su disposición, pero que alguien se lo diga así, de ese modo, aunque Martin siempre fue muy afectuoso, amable y dispuesto, era sumamente sospechoso.

-Lo se-susurró, y se fue.

_Algo malo sucedió. _

Lo sabía, todas las pruebas estaban ahí, algo había pasado, algo terriblemente malo había pasado.

Ensombrecido en sus pensamientos, caminó hacia su primera clase. Crabbe y Goyle , se posaron atrás suyo por protección, ya que en sus costados no había nadie, en silencio, sacó los libros de su casillero azul marino, lo cerró, y vislumbró a dos metros, a las lapas de Potter, a esas garrapatas que traía pegado a él a cada momento, según Potter eran sus amigos.

Pero estaban solos, la chica, Granger, con cabello pomposo, y un intento de rubio, estaba al lado de ese Weasley, su "novio",ese maldito bastardo al que Draco odiaba tanto, por esa laca lo habían reemplazado, por ese pedazo de basura.

Tal vez Draco tenía un poco de resentimientos contra ellos.

Pero a ese par menos podía importarle, estaban del lado del enemigo, por ende ya se odiaban mucho antes que la verdadera guerra empezara.

Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención era que su líder no estaba, era peculiar, Potter no faltaba nunca, no recordaba que alguna vez lo haya hecho, incluso cuando algún tipo de enemigo serial lo estaba persiguiendo, él seguía tercamente viniendo a la escuela.

Algo jodidamente importante ha de a haber pasado para que el precioso héroe faltara a la escuela.

Y eso se añadía a su lista de: "Cosas de por qué mi rutina está quebrada".

Era un día increíblemente extraño.

Se burló y molestó a un par de chicos que se interpusieron en su camino, tenía que aprovechar mientras El Salvador no estaba presente para defender a todo el mundo. Fue a su primera clase de la mañana, Literatura, era difícil aburrirse en esa clase, ya que le entusiasmaba leer literatura juvenil (cosa que jamás admitiría), y su humor mejoró notablemente, cuando la profesora lo elogió, cuando le preguntó su opinión sobre un libro en particular que tenía más de quinientas páginas, se suponía que todos tenían que leerlo para las vacaciones, ya que estaban en su segunda semana de septiembre, y como recién empezaban las clases, era más que obvio que nadie lo había leído, claro, él lo había leído con gusto, era su clase favorita, la única en la que le pasaba a la rubia teñida.

Se encontró con Leine y Blaise en el corredor, estaban discutiendo (a gritos), y con una sonrisa, se alejó.

Mientras se dirigía a su casillero para sacar su cuaderno de dibujos, intentó y recontra intentó dejar de dibujar cuando su padre hizo un comentario despectivo sobre los artistas en general, _escoria, _había dicho su padre, _todos ellos_, y a él se le había encogido el corazón, pero jamás pudo dejar de hacerlo, era una adicción, una dulce adicción, como _él. Una terrible dulce adicción._ Hasta que chocó con alguien, y se le cayeron los libros al suelo.

Probablemente sea uno de os de primero, pensó, en cuanto me vea, saldrá corriendo.

Pero no era uno de los de primero, era Theo, el cerebrito, su rata de biblioteca favorita.

-Perdona, Draco, no te vi.

-Eso es obvio, pero tu disculpa no va a levantar mis libros.-dijo despectivo, pero con una sonrisa, causando una instantánea en Theo.

Theodore Nott, era uno de los suyos, eran muy amigos, o algo así, estaba en su círculo cercano, junto con: obviamente Blaise Zabini y Leine (Madeleine Jean), Crabbe y Goyle, y Pansy.

Notte era guapo, tenía el cabello negro con los mechones saliendo por doquier, morocho y con los ojos claros, sonrisa enigmática y cuerpo fornido, era tan malditamente parecido a Potter que, por un momento (momento de negación absoluta a sus verdaderos sentimientos), pensó le podía llegar a gustar.

Es que joder, eran iguales, pero eso no había llegado muy lejos, sus personalidades eran muy distintas a la de Potter en realidad, Theo era un sabelotodo, se la pasaba leyendo, cualquier cosa, pero en las notas tampoco le superaba a él ni a la rubia mal teñida. A él no le superaba porque, era malditamente astuto, y sí era inteligente, pero no tanto, solo leía lo suficiente, lo justo y exacto que tenía que hacer para persuadir, estudiar, y sacar las notas necesarias, las mejores, si no fuera por esa estúpida becada amiga del héroe.

En cambio Harry Potter, era una caso distinto, él era el héroe, tenía que salvar a todo el mundo, era bueno, carismático, tímido y sonrojable con todo el mundo, menos con él, con Draco, sacaba su peor lado, lo sabía, porque para jugar un mismo juego hay que jugar de la misma forma, astutamente, cruelmente y con la cabeza fría.

Una vez, estaban de excursión, en una especie de lugar histórico, con animales extraños y un largo enorme, habían empezado una pelea, no sabía quién había empezado, pero Potter había insultado a su padre, y eso era algo que no podía soportar, ese muerto viviente no tenía derecho, asique empezaron a insultarse, cada vez más subido de tono, hasta que Draco mencionó algo sobre los padres muertos de Potter, que sonó algo así como: "¿sabes?, está bien que tus padres estén muertos, teniendo a un hijo como vos, mucho no van a querer vivir", y este lo agarró de la camisa, tan fuerte que se rasgó y se salieron algunos botones, lo azotó contra un árbol, y lo golpeó, muy fuerte. Pero él no se quedó atrás, esquivó casi todos los golpes bruscos, y podía presumir que Potter terminó mucho peor que él.

Pero un golpe llegó a otro, que sin darse cuenta, Potter se empapó en un charco de barro, mientras que él, salió intacto (si a eso se refiere con un moretón en el estómago, la espalda arañada y sangrando, no tenía ningún daño visible, si se ponía la chaqueta) comparado con Potter que le sangraba la nariz, el labio, y un par de moretones en el rostro y el cuello, y embarrado hasta la médula, y para rematar casi se ahoga en el lago. Hubiera hecho un bonito cadáver enredado entre las algas... Lástima.

Casi sonríe por el recuerdo, mientras junta sus libros en el suelo, con Theo, y lo acompaña hasta su casillero.

-Eh, Draco, quería decirte algo-dijo algo nervioso, nadie lo hubiera notado, pero él era un observador, y notó claramente que titubeo un momento, como indeciso, y su labio tembló un instante. Draco se tensó.

-¿Si?

-Humm, verás, sabes que mi padre es jefe de policía y mi madre es jueza, los he notado extraños.

-¿Extraños?

-Sí, y hace días parecen que hablan de lo mismo, ya sabes, algo "serio", y me preguntaron sobre vos.

Draco no sabía cómo sentirse, unas mil emociones surcaron su cuerpo, y su mente hizo unas mil preguntas, todo en una fracción de segundo, pero su rostro siguió impasible.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto a la defensiva.

-Eso es lo que no se-él no sabía si Theo mentía, porque no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y por lo general, uno de los suyos, uno tan cercano para variar, sabían a la perfección mentir y rehuir sus sentimientos en público, alguien con este tipo de crianza la recibían casi todos en su colegio, claro menos los becados.- ¿estuviste haciendo algo medianamente ilegal? Sé que no sos ese tipo de chicos, pero mis padres ya te conocen, no es normal que hagan ese tipo de preguntas, solo quería advertirte, para que tengas los ojos bien abiertos. Para cualquiera cosa mis padres intentarán ayudar, ¿sí?

Algo estaba mal, Theo hablaba como si ya supiese que algo no andaba bien.

Por lo que le estaba mintiendo.

-Por lo que sé, no hice nada malo, a lo sumo intentar matar a Potter-por más que era un ironía, patéticamente obvia, Theo se puso lívido y de un blanco enfermizo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiese dicho algo realmente prohibido. Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos de plata líquida ardieron de furia-Por dios, Theo, no hablo en serio, no soy un maldito psicópata, te conozco hace más de tres años, creí que sabrías eso.

-Claro, yo…-pero Draco no quería escucharlo, cerró su casillero con fuerza, y salió lo más digno que pudo, dramáticamente.

Las siguientes clases, fueron un infierno, coincidió con las lapas de Potter, y esa niñata, se la pasaba hablando en clase, hablando en el sentido figurada, hablando con el profesor, de alguna manera, tenía una meta insistente en demostrar que sabía lo suficiente como para estar en ese colegio, porque era becada claro está, y para rematar tenía pecas, como su novio, Draco odiaba las pecas, no sabía si se debía porque ellos, los mejores amigos del Héroe, las tenían, pero las odiaba, le daban ganas de quitárselas con una pinza.

Su novio no era tan colaborador, todo lo contrario se la pasaba durmiendo o comiendo o incluso hablando, a veces se preguntaba como si quiera en el nombre de los dioses, estaba en el colegio más caro y exigente de toda Gran Bretaña, porque parecía tener la misma mentalidad de Crabbe y Goyle (aunque ellos eran ricos). Él se respondía que los dioses lo odiaban y lo pusieron en la misma clase, en el mismo año. Volvió a mirarlo, con sus horribles pecas anaranjadas en las mejillas, con el cabello de un color que no era ni castaño, ni mucho menos rojo, pero que estaba enredado y horriblemente pajoso, vio su uniforme de segunda mano, observo a su hermana que si bien era también usado, lo tenía más arreglado y prolijo, pero miró su cabello en un intento de rubio teñido, con sus horribles pecas, y decidió que los dioses no lo odiaban, lo querían muerto.

Es que Jesús, mirarlos, era espantoso, no entendía, realmente no comprendía, cómo Harry Potter, héroe de la ciudad, aprendiz de detective, salvador justo y honorable, había preferido a esas lapas antes que a él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, de segunda familia con linaje más importante en Inglaterra, guapo, indiferente y astuto, y completa y absolutamente con el mejor cabello que esos intentos de personas.

En el almuerzo, Pansy se apegó a él como pegatina, o como alguien que está obsesionada con un chico que es gay, pero ella está empeñada en que la mires. Pocas personas sabían su verdadera sexualidad, de hecho sólo eran Leine y Blaise , no porque lo oculte, sino porque no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, no era algo que quisiera que se divulgara.

Estaba seguro que si su padre se enteraba lo crucificaría, una vez le había dicho (maso menos cuando tenía trece años) que en general no había problema si experimentara con otros de su mismo sexo, mientras sólo sea eso, experimentar, que era joven y era normal sentir curiosidad, que a él le había pasado lo mismo (esa imagen mental era realmente perturbadora), pero que cuando llegada la hora, tendría que escoger una mujer para seguir el linaje, para que perdure el apellido, que eso estaba más allá de lo que él quisiera.

Era una decepción y un alivio al mismo tiempo.

Se alegraba, que a su padre no le importase que "experimente" con otros chicos, pero la sola idea de si quiera tocar a una mujer era espantoso, sería como tocar nada, nada de lo que quería, estaba condenado, viviría siendo infeliz, aunque asquerosamente rico, pero con un futuro. Y eso, por más que su futuro no era especialmente alegre, era un alivio.

Porque era alguien. Y sabía quién era.

La razón de que nadie excepto Leine y Blaise supiera que era gay, aunque Blaise solía decir que si seguía comportándose así-prolijo, limpio y perfumado- ya no seguiría siendo tan secreto, era porque era más virgen que un santo. Su cuerpo era virgen, su pelo era virgen, dios, incluso sus labios eran vírgenes.

Él decía que no se le había presentado la oportunidad, pero cada vez se escuchaba más falso y tonto, porque para elegir tenía varios, más que varios, podría elegir a cualquiera que se le antojara, sabía cómo seducir, había leído suficientes libros eróticos como para hacerlo, también y había practicado para que su voz, saliera una perfecta imitación de Antonio Banderas, pero nunca había querido, no estaba interesado. Si no fuera por sentir la mínima (porque era algo minúsculo) atracción por Potter, ya hubiera pensado que era una especie impotente.

Si no estaba interesado en casi nadie, menos que menos se va a fijar en Pansy. Ella es atractiva, es más que una de las tantas chicas del instituto, muchos se fijan en ella, pero ella solo tiene ojos para alguien que es completamente gay y que le gusta un becado, la ironía es absurda y raya lo irracional.

Incluso si él fuera heterosexual, ella no es su tipo, principalmente porque son casi gemelos, en el sentido de la apariencia, son iguales, terriblemente parecidos, ella tiene casi el mismo color de pelo que él, ese rubio platinado tirando a alvino, pero ella lo tiene mucho más rubio, es un tipo de cabello muy extraño y bello que solo dios sabe por qué, pero solo el de ella se parece al de él apenas, es fino y largo rozando su cadera, con bucles y ondas naturales, es tan delgada y pálida como él, sus ojos son celestes con pestañas rubias.

La gente dice que hacen la pareja perfecta, que son tal para cual, que es obvio que terminarán juntos, probablemente sí, pero no con su consentimiento.

Y ella no era mala persona, era reservada, delicada, y muy popular, no era chillona, ni estúpida, aunque no especialmente inteligente, pero ella no parecía entender el concepto de que era gay, no se lo dijo porque no le dio la gana, porque sospechaba que no le creería, asique hasta que no tenga una pareja, él, no pensaba rebelar nada, solo la rechazaría, como venía haciendo hasta ahora, estruendosamente.

En el almuerzo, separó las verduras de su plato, y comió el resto, para el postre solo comió un par de cerezas, mientras sentía que casi todos en el salón le miraban, claro al no estar Potter, el de la atención es él, pensó con amargura, era el segundo, el segundo mejor de la clase, por su amiga, la mal teñida, el segundo mejor en básquetbol, el segundo esto, el segundo aquello, era irritante.

El almuerzo en esa escuela no era como en el de las escuelas comunes, cuando se decía que era absurdamente costosa no bromeaban, los verdaderos hijos de las mejores familias asistían allí, ah y los becados. El colegio entero parecía un castillo, estaba cuidado religiosamente para que se mantuviera como siempre se mantuvo durante años, eso de que los alumnos escribían en los bancos, paredes, baños, era un mito allí, alguien se osaba de poner un línea de tinta en cualquier parte que no sea una hoja, sería severamente castigado, excepto que sea becado en ese caso sería expulsado.

Las mesas eran larguísimas, y había cuatro, con la mejor vajilla de todas, y comida de primera calidad, en la mesa ya había un par de cosas, como pan, queso, uvas, agua, pastas, salsas y queso derretido, pero la mesa más grande de todas estaba al frente, concluía como quinta mesa, pero no contaba, porque era donde buscabas la bandeja y te servías la comida que preferías, detrás había un paredón vacío y una puerta donde detrás de ella estaba la cocina.

Draco, no podía probar mucho que digamos, su madre estrictamente se encargaba de ello, tenía una dieta que seguir, por eso había robado el chocolate, era una de las cosas que no se le permitía comer, y él amaba con devoción el chocolate. Le pasaba lo mismo con el dibujo, y con _él_, la adicción, la obsesión por esas tres cosas, habían perdurado a lo largo de los años. Era perturbador.

Volvió a casa con un mal presentimiento.

Martin lo había pasado a buscar, pero él casi ni se dio cuenta, miraba por la ventana sin mirar realmente.

Sucesos extraños habían roto su rutina, en general se despertaba, iba a clases, molestaba a Potter, almorzaba, volvía a molestar a Potter, veía a sus amigos discutir como pareja y se iba y todo empezaba de nuevo, claro que en el intermedio molestaba a los sirvientes. Pero hoy todo había sido extraño, se encontró con un extraño en la cocina, Dave había huido, Martin le dijo que su madre vendría esta noche y le dio algo que sonó como condolencias o algo parecido, sus amigos habían tenido una pelea monumental (cosa que no era tan extraña), Potter no había venido a clases, y Theo se había comportado sumamente extraño, extraño e irritante, otra persona que le había dado sus condolencias, tenía el grave presentimiento que no se avecinaba nada bueno.

Martin le abrió la puerta, él salió con su elegancia característica, el chofer le dio una cálida sonrisa genuina, que Draco no respondió, y atravesó el patio delantero, entrando a su casa.

Su casa, sonaba tan extraño llamarle así, sobre todo, porque eso era todo menos una casa, era una gigantesca mansión, con millones de pisos y artefactos antiguos, pero allí era donde había crecido, mimado, pero no amado, él conseguía todo lo que quería, juguetes, libros casi extinguidos, viajes, lo que sea, menos afecto. Sus padres le demostraban que lo querían a la distancia, sin comprometerse demasiado.

Pero tenían que quererlo, era su hijo, tal vez no era lo que su padre realmente hubiera querido, pero seguían siendo una familia, quebrada, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

Su madre no era tan estricta, era mucho más cariñosa que su padre, pero ahora casi nunca la veía, Draco tenía el presentimiento que la mansión le traía malos recuerdos, o tal vez recuerdos demasiado buenos que ahora, que todo está terriblemente mal, dolían demasiado como para quedarse.

Tiró su mochila en alguna parte, no sin antes sacar su boceto de dibujos, y subió las escaleras. Pasó el día haciendo los deberes, y tentado de ir a comprar un libro de literatura, uno de piratas o algo así, adoraba ese tipo de libros, desde siempre, pero se abstuvo, él no era ningún friki niñato al que le gustasen ese tipo de cosas, en algún punto de su infancia su padre le prohibió leer ese especial género (al que le tenía tanta devoción) al menos que sea imprescindible, no era propio de él tener que hacer una cosa así, dijo, que era absurdo si sólo eran un montón de mentiras buenas para nada. Y Draco obedeció.

Como siempre.

Pero mientras más le prohibían algo, más grande era la tentación, y él no era un chico que siguiera las reglas generalmente.

Pero finalmente, decidió tocar el piano, antes de que venga su madre. Eso tampoco era algo que su padre aprobara, tampoco le serviría de utilidad, pero hace mucho que no subía a la biblioteca, donde estaba ese hermoso piano de cola larga, junto con un par de instrumentos de música clásica, como el violín, la flauta o el violonchelo, de esos sólo tocaba el violín, y tan fácil como tocaba el piano, les notas del violín le salían. De niño su madre le había enseñado, junto con los la Clase de Modales (que incluía cómo debía comportarse, qué decir, cómo manipular, los distintos tipos de vajilla, cómo caminar apropiadamente, y como sentarse, entre otras cosas), había aprendido a la perfección a tocar esos instrumentos. También hablaba fluido diversos idiomas, pero como tenía familia Francesa, era el que le salía más natural.

La biblioteca, debía ser del mismo tamaño de la casa de Weasley, enorme para ser una biblioteca y pequeña para ser una casa donde vivían más de cuatro personas.

Enormes filas de estanterías, repletos de libros, inundaban el lugar, libros para nada interesantes, completamente aburridos y sin sentido, la gran mayoría provenía cuando la familia Malfoy había construido la Mansión, o sea debía tener una cuantas décadas, literalmente hablando.

Un poco más lejos, pero no tanto, apenas unos metros, más alejado de las enormes vitrinas y bibliotecas, yacía lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar, con una carísima vieja alfombra, una mesita para tomar el té y una enorme ventana, dando, ahora, la luz de las estrellas y la luna, era una vista preciosa. La biblioteca era un lugar excepcional, era su favorito junto con el botánico.

Al lado, yacían los instrumentos, junto con el piano, se acercó, se sentó correctamente, y tocó lo primero que se le ocurrió, apenas unas notas, para recordar como tocar como dios manda, ya que olvidó la última vez que vino a tocar por placer.

La Mansión Malfoy fue cambiando mediante pasaban los años, algunas pequeñas remodelaciones, pero la biblioteca seguía como la primera vez, lo sabía porque en frente del piano yacía una pintura de la misma, con la fecha en que creó la instalación, y la biblioteca, no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Olía a libros viejos y a polvo, nunca supo decir porque eso era sumamente estimulante para él mismo.

La canción siguió sonando, dulce, triste y melodiosa, era una que aprendió de su madre mientras la observaba, no recordaba el nombre pero sabía exactamente como tocarla, hasta que sintió que lo observaban, últimamente estaba muy distraído, se había olvidado de sus prioridades de estar alerta, y ahora tenía el presentimiento de que no era la primera vez que lo observaban.

Sus dedos danzaban rápidamente cuando se lo disponía, haciendo un corte dramático, y sin dejar de tocar, alzó la vista como un halcón, hacia la puerta, pero lo único que pudo ver es un mechón largo y lacio del color de su cabello, desaparecer por la puerta, como si el intruso se hubiera dado cuenta una fracción antes lo que iba a hacer.

Los único que tenían ese tipo de color de cabello, era él, su padre, su madre y Pansy, pero el de ella era mucho más rubio, apenas se parecía, y lo tenía mucho más largo y con bucles. ¿Su padre entonces? No, imposible, no le estaría espiando, y jamás huiría antes de regañarlo por tocar el piano, sin mencionar que no lo tenía tan largo, sino más bien corto. ¿Su madre? Casi se le escapa un jadeo, y es cuando se da cuenta que hace rato dejó de tocar. Su madre no vendría hasta dentro de un rato, y ella odia la impuntualidad, a menos que llegue elegantemente tarde como una excepción, pero no, su madre tiene ondas a la mitad del pelo, no es lacia, y generalmente lo tiene recogido en un hermoso broche que hace que el cabello le quede por los hombros. No, su madre definitivamente no era.

¿Bastian?

No, él lo tiene infinitamente más corto, que ese largo, aparte que sus rizos de oro son desordenadamente rebeldes, y ni siquiera lo tienen del mismo color, pero no se le ocurriría a nadie más. La Mansión, está vigilada estrictamente por todos los perímetros, no entraría nadie que no quisiera que entrara. En todas las décadas, la casa nunca se ha robado un artefacto, nunca, ya se puede imaginar, lo segura que es. Tal vez sólo se lo habrá imaginado, últimamente estaba demasiado paranoico.

Sin dejar de mirar al vacío, sintió una presencia sentarse a su lado, miró alarmado, y se calmó considerablemente, al darse cuenta que era su madre.

-Madre, me has asustado, ¿viniste hace mucho?

-No, acabo de llegar, no sabía seguías tocando el piano-su dulce voz llegó imparcial a sus oídos, pero pudo notar un deje de nostalgia.

-No realmente, hace mucho que no lo hago-su voz era apenas un susurro, y evitaba mirarla a la cara, seguía tan hermosa como siempre, pero sus ojos azul mar, parecían muertos, tristes, como ahogándose. Draco jamás le había visto esa mirada en ellos-. No le digas a padre, por favor, ¿sí?

-No, nunca lo haría, te lo prometo. Ven, la cena debe estar lista, y no quisiera que se enfríe.-con una cálida sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, se levantó y salió por la puerta, y Draco la siguió.

No se había dado cuenta cuánto la había extrañado hasta que la vio hacer ese gesto tan típico de ella, el de acomodarse un mechón por detrás de la oreja, nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo tan simple y que parezca delicado y difícil, como si fuera un gesto característico, sólo de ella. Draco amaba observarla, era tan bella.

Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de ella, tan delicados y frágiles como si hubieran sido tallados y delineados solo para crear perfección. Ángulos afilados, y labios finos, con un par de ojos color mar, con finas caderas y manos suaves. En realidad, se parecía mucho más a su madre que a su padre, como solían decir, de él había heredado sus ojos, con la única diferencia de que los suyos eran tan expresivos como la kriptonita, y los de su padre fríos como el témpano, solo mostrando lo que quieren mostrar.

Cuando se sentaron frente a frente en la larga mesa, sus rasgos parecían indiferentes, pero se notaba que estaba triste, como si se hubiera rendido para siempre, como alguien que ha llorado por horas y no le queda más remedio que seguir la corriente.

Draco estaba algo preocupado por ella.

Sirvieron la comida, a él como siempre que su madre está en casa, le sirvieron una ración innecesaria de vegetales, junto con el caviar, comieron en silencio, y rato después hablaron de temas triviales, cómo le iba en la escuela, que tal el básquet, básicamente cómo le estaba yendo en la vida, le preguntaba con interés pero reservada, por lo menos no se era lo mismo que con su padre, que parecía que con cada pregunta estuviera evaluándolo. Con su madre se sentía un poco más relajado.

Ella le contó que su tía Bella, lo extrañaba deliberadamente, ella y su dramatismo, había comentado su madre. Entre hermanas se llevaban muy bien aunque no se parecían ni un ápice. Extrañaba a tía Bella, era tan divertida, no porque ella sea una persona que quisiera ser divertida, sino por cómo era.

Luego, dio un profundo suspiro, dejó su tenedor de plata delicadamente sobre el costado sin hacer un mínimo ruido, lo miró a los ojos, y Draco supo que en ese momento iba a soltar la bomba.

-Tú padre ha sido detenido, en la cárcel-dijo tranquilamente y sin expresión, como quien comenta del clima. Luego pinchó un trozo de su comida, mientras que a Draco, se le caía el tenedor y chocaba con su plato.

A él se le heló la sangre.

-¿Qué?

Había sonado tan estúpido, que ni siquiera le importó, era incapaz de procesar la información.

-Eso, tu padre ha sido encerrado, metido, en la cárcel-una pausa y con el rostro incluso más inexpresivo que antes, dijo:-y debo añadir que en un gran lío.

-Te he escuchado la primera vez, era una pregunta retórica-dijo secamente, jamás le hablaba así a su madre, pero eso, lo que le decía, era completamente imposible, debía de tratarse de una broma o algo, aunque sabía perfectamente que su madre nunca bromeaba, y jamás la había visto tan seria como en aquel momento.

Sin embargo aún no se lo creía.

-Debe tratarse de un error-dijo entrecortadamente, sin percatarse, le estaba faltando el aire, y sonaba terriblemente desesperado, como el error que debía ser-Eso es completa y absolutamente imposible, padre no es así, es duro, y sabe cómo llegar a lo que quiere, pero nunca ha hecho nada grave.

-Eso que a lo que llamas "saber llegar a lo que quiere", es ambición, y tu padre tiene un problema de ambición, uno gordo.

-Suenas como si supieses que no se trata de no error.

-Es que no lo es, Draco, no lo es.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Cómo puede desconfiar de él? Todo debe tratarse de una equivocación, y padre saldrá de todas maneras, tenemos suficiente dinero, y él dijo que todo el mundo tiene un precio.

Aunque se lo estaba diciendo a su madre sonaba como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo, sonaba desesperadamente patético, como alguien tratando de defender una causa perdida a ciegas.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero dejé de confiar en tu padre hace bastante tiempo, y esta vez él solito se ha metido en esto, no solo es el culpable, sino que de verdad, por una vez el dinero no va a ser suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo con un hilo de voz. Se sentía desenfrenado, impotente y horrible.

-Que ya lo han condenado, por una indefinida cantidad de tiempo, por ahora, pero mínimo, no saldrá en cinco años, y tienen todo, absolutamente todas las pruebas.

-Quieres decir…que ya lo han…lo han…

-¿Encerrado? Sí, hace unos días, todo se trató con precaución, órdenes de no sé quién, pero de nada servirá, para la semana que viene medio continente se habrá enterado.

-¿Q-qué creen que hizo?-realmente no quería saberlo, quería esconderse bajo las sábanas, y con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, pero la semana que viene todos lo sabrían, se iba a enterar de una u otra forma.

-Ha sido acusado de intentar asesinar a Harry Potter-de repente la respiración se le cortó abruptamente el mundo empezó moverse, por un momento su visión empezó a distorsionarse, y los ojos se le salieron de órbitas-, y no se ha demostrado lo contrario.

Esa respuesta le cayó como un balde agua fría, el mundo volvió a la normalidad solo para darse cuenta del horrible color que tenía. Un jadeo se le escapó, sus ojos estaban igual, desorbitados, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Su rostro se contorsionaba, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas blancas, veía borroso a causa de los ojos cristalizados.

-Las cosas van muy mal, no lo sacarás hasta en unos años, lo hecho, hecho está. Diría que lo siento pero no lo hago, asique, de todas, maneras, no serviría de nada.

-¿Qué no lo sientes? ¡MI padre está en la cárcel, y no lo sientes!-sonaba muy furioso, sin embargo no era nada comparado con el torbellinos de emociones contrariadas que era él en ese momento.- ¿Cómo…cómo lo atraparon?

-Potter es un gran detective-contestó simplemente. Aunque se lo tomaba con una tranquilidad irritante, la comida, para los dos, quedó olvidada.

-F-fue…fue él-sonaba más como una pregunta que una afirmación, su voz era irreconocible y terriblemente aguda, menos podía importarle, por una vez se dejó llevar por los sentimientos, ni aunque quisiera podría ocultar lo que sentía-. Fue él.-repitió-se cubrió la cara con las manos, y dejó escapar un sollozo, pero sin una lágrima, antes se sacaría los ojos, por más que le ardieran de lágrimas, como estaba sucediendo, no dejaría escapar ni una.-Oh, dios.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, y sentía los latidos de su corazón lentos, oprimiéndole el pecho, taladrándole profundo, e intenso, como si pudiera hundirlo. Se sentía como si su corazón fuera a detenerse, se sentía morir.

Todo se desmoronaba, absolutamente todo, quería llorar, gritar, patalear, pero eso no traería devuelta a su padre. Asique sólo miró a su madre como si buscara todas las respuestas en ella, como si las tendría.

-Yo no dormiré aquí, iré a un hotel, estaremos en contacto, sólo quería avisarte eso.

-¿Por qué?-dijo casi inaudible, hasta que gritó-¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Y era un por qué cargado de:

¿Por qué pasó esto?

¿Por qué mi padre?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué no confías en él?

¿Por qué te vas?

¿Por qué tenía que ser Harry quien lo encerrara?

¿Por qué todos me abandonan?

Ella lo miró inexpresivamente, mientras él se observaba, parado, con los puños cerrados y mirándola con furia. Ella apartó la mirada y eso fue lo que lo hizo explotar.

Todo se volvió rojo, y su cuerpo reaccionó solo, las palabras fluían antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Te apartas de mí. ¡Todos lo hacen! Pero no soy él, NO lo soy, no soy mi padre por más que a él le encantaría tener una versión suya, pero no soy suficiente, ¡Nunca soy suficiente! No soy lo que él hubiera querido pero debería bastarte para que al menos tú te quedaras conmigo, pero tu opinión es todo lo contraria de mi padre, soy un reflejo de él para vos, nunca seré más que eso, el fruto del amor que algún día tuvieron y la tragedia que es ahora. Y no soportas estar en la misma habitación sin que te recuerde a él. A lo que un día fue. Y alejarte de mí no va alejarlo de tus recuerdos. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes fracasaran! Y si fracasaron fue por su culpa, por los dos, y si ustedes JAMÁS vinieron a verme en algún partido porque estaban demasiado ocupados, fue su responsabilidad, que yo sea justo y exactamente lo que los dos odian, es SU culpa, porque ustedes decidieron ser padres cuando jamás lo hicieron realmente.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, y sus ojos relampagueaban, las lágrimas se esfumaron cunado la furia tomó el control. Y decirlo fue más relajante pero igual de doloroso, porque cuando decías una confesión así, se volvía real.

Jamás vio a su madre tener tal expresión de horror, tenía el ceño mucho más que fruncido, parecía como si su frente estuviera empeñada en juntar sus finas cejas, unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. De repente parecía mucho más vieja de lo que en realidad era.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué?-su voz sonaba atemorizantemente tranquila hasta para él mismo-No importa, porque no tengo a nadie a quien impresionar, nadie que me espere cuando vuelva, nadie, absolutamente nadie, y eso es magnífico-y rió, pero era la risa más vacía, hueca y desesperada que había oído nunca, sonaba extraña en él-. Diría que siento que estés llorando por un pedacito de la gran verdad que ni siquiera te dije, pero como no lo hago, no te diré nada.

Salió tranquilamente y azotó la puerta, sintiendo como la habitación había temblado con el portazo, y los cubiertos se balanceaban, tintinando.

Subió las escaleras, cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se deslizó contra ella, tapándose el rostro con las manos y juntando sus rodillas al pecho. Respiraba agitadamente, pero ni una sola lágrima. Bien, al menos había logrado eso.

No sabía cómo sentirse, estaba tan vacío y hueco, que parecía un cascarón, se sentía como uno, pero al mismo tiempo, unas sin fin de emociones surcaban y lo atravesaban como fantasmas, fantasmas ocultos, que no deberían ser vistos.

Decepción. Agria decepción. Confusión. Dolor. Enojo. Furia. Y mucha, mucha tristeza.

Su padre lo era todo, todo lo que quería ser, su padre infligía respeto, adoración y poder, el ansiaba esas cosas, o creía que era eso lo que deseaba. Lo único que había querido desde siempre fue su aprobación, que sintiera orgullo, era mucho más difícil que con su madre, su padre no aceptaba débiles. Su padre había sido su héroe.

Nunca pudo llagar a pensar que podía ser el villano.

¿De qué servía ahora todo lo que le había enseñado, si terminó así?

Antes había sabido quién era, había sido…alguien. Jamás pensó que llegado el momento se daría cuenta de que no era más que una escultura de su padre, una falsa imitación, tomando ideales que no eran suyos. Porque si así fuera no se sentiría tan desorientado.

Estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar en su madre, asique no lo haría. No bajaría, ni le pediría disculpas, por ser grosero, ni por levantar el tono de voz, ni hacerla llorar, porque si no Draco querría disculpas de ella, que jamás va a tener, y porque sabe que mañana, de todas maneras, no estará en casa. No sabe si volverá si quiera.

Esto no era casa, esto era lo que quedaba de ella. Ruinas. Y nadie quiere a la ruinas, están sucias y rotas y no sirven para nada. Él era una ruina. Casa era su amplia cama de caoba de alta cabecera, su baño personal, los jardines, las docenas de habitaciones, los tapices, los artefactos y los misterios de la Mansión Malfoy. Pero ahora todo parecía marchito y vacío. Solo. Casa era el porte aristocrático de su madre y la presencia imponente, poderosa de su padre. Casa era donde alguna vez había tenido un lugar, un rol, un futuro. Casa era oír a su padre diciéndole: Estoy orgulloso de vos.

_Ya nunca podré volver a casa._

Y estaba Potter, metido y enredado en el gran dilema familiar e impregnado en los sentimientos de Draco. Lo que lo hacía todo más miserable.

El chico que le gustaba había encerrado a su padre en la cárcel.

Lo detestaba, lo detestaba y odiaba por muchas cosas. Tenía que detestarlo y odiarlo por esto. Y lo hacía.

Pero no por eso dejaría de quererle.

Era algo que iba más allá de él, ya no diferenciaba la línea entre el odio y el amor, pero esperaba desesperadamente no haber cruzado ya la del amor y la locura.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, en ese instante, no importaba, ya nada importaba, no tenía nada que perder, nada que ganar, no era nadie, y estaba malditamente solo.

Eran uno de esos momentos en los que tus hombros se caían, y simplemente te rendías.

Se metió a la cama con ropa y todo, sin molestarse en cambiarse, se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza, se hizo un ovillo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Lloraría, si tuviera fuerzas para eso, pero llorar no serviría de nada, estaba tan acostumbrado a la ida de que no debía llorar, que las lágrimas rehuyeron. Aparte ¿de qué servía llorar si nadie te consolaba? ¿Si nadie te abrazaba? A Draco nunca le abrazaron, siempre se preguntó cómo sería dar uno. Si el cuerpo de la otra persona se amolda al tuyo, o si se siente incómodo, o si incluso es tan cálido que te deja deseando más.

No debería ser así, pensó, no se suponía que iba ser así, se suponía que con Potter serían mejores amigos, que él se presentaría adecuada e increíblemente, que jugarían a los tesoros escondidos en la mansión, que crecerían juntos, que jamás se sentiría de nuevo solo, que la Mansión estaría llena de risas alegres, no de llantos vacíos, que sus padres siempre se amarían tanto como la primera vez, que sonreirían y se tomarían de las manos, y todo estaría tan feliz en la Mansión, que incluso Dave sonreiría. Pero eso son sólo fantasías. Un cuento de hadas. No la realidad.

Siempre supo que la realidad no sería un cuento de hadas pero nunca esperó que fuera una pesadilla. Y él solo quería despertar.

Porque se sentía suspendido en el aire, flotando entre una tormenta de verano que no se decide entre la humedad y el sol. Estaba como adormecido, que se despertara gritando y su madre le sobaría la espalda como solía hacerlo. Pero jamás sucedería eso, porque se sentía flotando en el espacio y tiempo. En ninguna parte. Como si no estuviera realmente allí.

Pero absolutamente vacío y roto.

Draco se preguntó si en ese momento Harry también se sentiría solo.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, a Gabriela Cruz, Princes-Slash, kim-angel251995, que tan amablemente me dejaron un comentario, y se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia.

Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo, y lamento si hay errores, tuve que cambiar alguna cosas.

Un detalle, la imagen es mía. Sí, sí, la edité yo. Aunque obviamente las imágenes dentro de ella no me pertenecen, pero bueh...

Estoy por la mitad de una historia, que ya la quiero terminar, tal vez la suba mañana, se llama "Dear Harry", sí, lo sé, demasiado cliché, pero es lo que hay, jaja. No es la gran cosa, y sólo tendrá unas seis partes, ahora voy escribiendo la cuarta.

Nos leemos pronto,

-Vulnera


End file.
